Mi otro yo
by Hikari Vits
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una chica decide disfrazarse de chico para demostrar algo en la secundaria? ¿Qué pasaría si la escuela vocaloid decide organizar un intercambio? ¿Qué pasaría si se enteran que dos criminales reconocidos deciden correr tras ellos? ¿Qué pasaría si todo eso pasa cuando están a un paso de la fama?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Bien, este es el primer fic que voy a subir (no digo que nunca escribí uno en mi inseparable cuaderno) Ok, espero que les guste. (Perdón si pongo dos espacios entre palabras. Es que tengo miedo que se me junten las palabras)**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto Karin/Roy y algunos otros) tampoco las canciones (menos alguna que otra perdida pero avisaré si ese es el caso)**

Mi "otro" yo 

Chapter 1: Las chicas podemos hacerlo.

Era un viernes, a las 22:00. Cinco amigas se encontraban reunidas en un plan de ver una película, pero se la pasaron discutiendo sobre que verían y el tiempo se pasaron discutiendo desde que llegaron (las 19:00) y el tiempo pasó volando. Cuando al fin se decidieron ( mediante cara o cruz) llegó la hora citada.

- Chicas – inició Luka, una de las chicas – Se hace tarde y si queremos ver algo creo que deberíamos quedarnos a dormir… claro que si no le molesta a la dueña de la casa.

- ¡Para nada! – se entusiasmó Rin, la dueña de la casa - ¡Entonces será una pijamada!

- Uff.

Las cuatro se voltearon a ver a la dueña de ese suspiro.

- ¿Qué?- se preguntó una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes – No sé… no importa. Sólo es que el nombre me suena cursi.

- Ay…pero Karin – dijo Rin haciendo un puchero – ¿Solo por eso no te quedarás?

-Sí me quedaré, Rin – respondió la chica echándose en el largo sofá negro en el que todas estaban sentadas apretadas cual lata de sardinas.

Meiko rió disimuladamente, Rin siempre sería así… infantil.

-Entonces – reanudó Luka – creo que debemos llamar a nuestros padres para que nos traigan la ropa para dormir aquí. ¿Bien chicas?

Meiko y Miku asintieron alegres. Rin vivía allí, así que no tenía de que preocuparse.

-¿Neru?- preguntó Meiko - ¿Estás en la Tierra?

Sí, chicos, sé que dije que eran cinco chicas reunidas. Cuenten: Luka Megurine, Rin Kagamine, Meiko Sakine, Miku Hatsune, Karin Vall y Neru Akita. No me equivoco, el cerebro de la última estaba encerrado en las redes sociales que inundaban su celular.

-¡NERUUU! – gritó Meiko.

-Ya - contestó Neru, corta y al grano, para no perder más tiempo que podría estar "aprovechando" con su celular- Le envié un SMS.

-¿Y tú, Karin?- preguntó Luka.

Karin palideció. Recordó la última vez que le pidió ese favor a alguien y ese alguien terminó llevándole ese maldito pijama lleno de flores y corazones. De seguro era heredado de alguna prima mayor o había sido un regalo pues no había manera de que ella hubiera comprado (voluntariamente). Ella no era muy femenina que digamos. Odiaba usar faldas, no le gustaba el rosa y otras cosas como sandalias o maquillaje. No sabía que tenía en contra del rosa pero no le agradaba. En relación a las sandalias, a ella le parecían incómodas. El maquillaje para ella era una mezcla de químicos que causan molestia en los ojos. En cuanto a las faldas, ella levaba una puesta en ese momento, pero por la culpa de un plan de "Feminización" que sus amigas tenían para ella.

- Mi familia no está en casa. – Mintió –Creo que iré a mi casa a buscarlo. Ya saben, como queda cerca de aquí.

Neru levantó una ceja y Karin notó como ella deslizaba sus dedos por el teclado más veloz que de costumbre.

- Pero…- inició Rin.

- ¡Vuelvo ya!- contestó la chica mientras corría lo más rápido posible en la noche. "Esa Neru…- pensó- es un peligro con su celular adorado". Rió internamente de sus pensamientos pero estaba en lo cierto. Ya imaginaba a Neru enviando un mensaje a Jonny, su hermanastro que tenía su misma edad (13 años) preguntando donde estaba ¿Cómo era que esa Neru tenía el número de todos los conocidos de los conocidos de sus conocidos. No evitaba preguntarse cómo sería la muchacha si hubiera nacido en una época donde no existía los teléfonos.

Entró a la casa corriendo y abrió de una patada la puerta de la habitación de su hermanastro.

De un salto largo la joven saltó sobre la cabeza de Jonny, que que estaba acostado en su cama con su celular en la mano, y aterrizó al otro lado del colchón sin siquiera rozarlo.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- preguntó asombrado.

- Práctica de lucha- contestó ella. Cierto, se le había olvidado que su hermanastra practicaba lucha. No era cualquier tipo de lucha, sino una mezcla de karate, boxeo y otras rars modalidades más un toque de creatividad del maestro o sensei. Es que en el colegio donde los dos entraban enseñaban eso a algunos alumnos, formando su equipo como el equipo de animadores o el de ajedrez. Ella era la única chica en el equipo de lucha.

Karin rápidamente revisó el celular de su hermano, leyendo un mensaje de Neru que decía (seguramente porque sospechaba algo) "¿Estás en casa?".

Karin contestó contestó con un: "No. No me hables más, adiós". Sentía el darle mala imagen a su querido hermanastro pero "debía" evitar que Neru se meta más en su vida y la destruya len- ta- men-te. Luego la joven eliminó de los registros el mensaje enviado y el recibido para borrar evidencias, aunque esto le remordió la conciencia durante mucho tiempo.

- Dámelo- dijo Jonny.

- Todo tuyo- contestó Karin lanzando el inocente celular con una fuerza destructiva al colchón mientras salía de la habitación con otra acrobacia.

- ¡La próxima toca la puerta!-gritó el muchacho.

Karin corrió hasta su habitación y buscó un pantalón para sustituir esa ridícula falda que llevaba puesta. Abrió su armario y lo vió repleto de… ¡faldas!

Esas sus amigas terminarían matándola. En su absurdo plan se llevaron sus pantalones y los sustituyeron por faldas.

Se vió en un espejo y no pudo evitar que se le entraran ganas de ahorcar a cada una de ellas al llegar, pero sus amigas eran las locas dementes sin las cuales no podría vivir.

Karin se quitó la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta sobre una remera azul marino que robó hace tiempo de su hermanastro y quedaba sorprendentemente mal con esa falda de jeans que llevaba, pero ella en un comienzo no quería usar esa falda. "No me importa" pensó "No vamos a desfilar". Era raro que su hermano no reconociera su camiseta…¡claro!

Karin se acercó a la puerta de su hermanastro. No podía pedir un favor y ser desconsiderada con él. Enserio no podía abrir la puerta de una patada y gritar "¡Hermano! Préstame un pantalón"

Tocó la puerta suavemente, conteniéndose de no darle una gran patada, como era su costumbre. Al entrar notó que Jonny estaba encogido en un rincón de su cama, temiendo la extraña formalidad de su hermanastra. Pasaron 3 años (una eternidad para los jóvenes) desde que se conocían pero ya sabían mucho uno sobre el otro, por lo menos lo suficiente para comprender que ella era una chica muy brusca. De ahí es que Jonny opina que ella es "una chica más masculina que femenina", a lo que ya ganó varias quejas por parte de Karin. Según él, si Karin no era violenta algo malo pasaría.

- Emmm… ¿hermanito lindo?

Estaría muerto, de seguro. "Por favor, Dios. ¡Ten piedad de mí!" pensó-

-¿S-sí?

-¿Serías capaz de prestarme ropa? Por favor.

"Fiuuff" pensó el muchacho. Karin también era calmada cuando necesitaba ayuda.

- Bien, pero… ¿por qué?

La joven se lo explicó y él terminó riendo.

-¡Son las chicas más geniales que he conocido! Claro, además de…

Pero la chica no lo escuchó, sabía que hablaba de su novia Esthér.

Al volver a la casa de los Kagamine, sus amigas le reclamaron al verla vestir unos jeans masculinos.

-Hey-sollozó Rin- Creí que le habíamos cambiado todo el ropero.

-Pero no contaron con que Jonny tiene casi la misma talla que yo – sonrió triunfal Karin-

- ¿Es que también tendremos que darle faldas a Jonny?- preguntó Rin.

Todas rieron con ganas, incluso Neru, aunque no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla de su celular.

- Hey- dijo Neru con su usual tono de voz monótono- Me han pasado la lista de las animadoras que participarán en el torneo.

- ¿Sí? Ah, ya sé quienes fueron… Nunca yo..

- Estás entre las cinco mejores.

- ¿¡QUÉ!?- no podía creerlo, nunca había clasificado en un torneo - ¿En qué puesto?

-Tercero- contestó Neru. Un gritó de felicidad provino de la boca de Meiko. Neru continuó – Teto también clasificó, no está entre las cinco mejores pero clasificó.

- Si ya están mostrando los resultados del torneo de animadores segura también el de lucha.

-Tú y tus luchas exclamó divertida Rin.

-¿No has pensado en dejarlas y unírtenos?- preguntó Meiko.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó fríamente Karin.

- Pues… ¿Qué es lo divertido de andar pegando golpes a la primera cosa que ves?

- Eso no es cierto. Así no son las luchas. Además no soy animadora porque no uso faldas cortas y ando repitiendo absurdas rimas a los cuatro vientos.

- ¡Auch!- dijo Meiko en tono de broma, estaba muy contenta como para enojarse.

- Lo siento- dijo Karin, con la mirada hacia el suelo- no quería ofenderte.

Neru, por su parte, estaba más seria de lo normal (como si eso fuera posible observando su celular.

- Los resultados del torneo nacional de lucha (exacto, el colegio de los vocaloids no era el único en enseñar ese tipo de lucha) ya están-

- ¡¿Y sí?! – pero no le dio tiempo a Neru para que conteste pues Karin le arrebató el móvil de las manos, a lo que la rubia reaccionó sacando otro celular de su bolsillo.

La joven buscó su nombre en la lista pero esta no estaba en ella.

Bien, eso de ver la película ya parecía imposible. Ahora el objetivo era que Neru consiga el número del sensei de Karin. Neru sólo lo aceptó cuando las quejas de Meiko para que lo hiciera aumentaron. Pues Luka convencía Meiko para que convenza a Neru para que ayudara a Karin. La razón por la que Luka no hablara directamente a Neru era porque sólo Meiko y Karin (cuando se enfadaba) tenían el carácter para para atraer la atención de la teléfono-adicta. Un carácter basado a gritos.

Para Neru conseguir el número del sensei fue fácil gracias a su don de enterarse del número del conocido del conocido de sus conocidos. Ya lo había aclarado ¿no?

En pocos segundos se oyó la conversación de la enfurecida muchacha con su maestro.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE PORQUE SOY UNA CHICA?!

Al otro lado de la línea la muchacha oyó un: _Porque los chicos son más fuertes._

Una rabia se apoderó de la chica y esta le colgó en la cara. Pero la rabia formaba parte del camuflaje, de la insuperable decepción que creció dentro de la chica. La fuerza no era la única cosa que importaban en las luchas, aunque no lo crean. Además ella era más fuerte que algunos chicos a los cuales su sensei había escogido.

- ¿Entonces todo es porque eres una chica?- preguntó Miku, la peliturquesa.

-¡Sí!- gritó la otra chica a modo de respuesta, luego esta comenzó a maldecir al maestro en una voz excesivamente fuerte, para contener unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, pero ella no había llorado en mucho tiempo, no lo haría ahora por una tontería. Pero se había esforzado tanto. Todas empezaron a callar las maldiciones soltadas por Karin por medios de gritos, pero ella continuaba.

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- gritó Len, el gemelo menor de Rin, con un delantal y una cuchara de madera en la mano.

De inmediato todas dejaron de gritar y se pusieron a reír. Len traía un delantal color rosa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó el rubio. Rin señaló el delantal que traía. Len se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano. Había tomado el delantal de su hermana.

Este se sonrojó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes oír a su hermana (con hambre de león, y no el pobre de León) que le preparase unas galletas, ya que estaba cocinando.

El joven asintió resignado.

Neru, al ver que el ambiente se había relajado se lanzó de nuevo a sus redes sociales.

Todas, menos Neru que cuando se trataba de su celular ya no sentía ninguna necesidad, estaban cansadas. Rin, con la ayuda de Miku colocó tres colchones en el suelo. Según ellas cabrían dos en cada uno.

Las chicas fueron de a una al baño a cambiarse. Se podía apreciar a cuatro chicas con camisones llenos de listones, otra chica con la misma camiseta azul marino con la que había llegado y con unos pantalones negros aparentemente cómodos (se había cambiado el jeans) y la última (sólo Neru podía ser) mensajeando con su celular como si este desapareciera en segundos. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse. –Dormiré así- dijo ante las preguntas de Miku, esta se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Miku y Neru se acostaron juntas en el colchón de la derecha (se juntaron los tres colchones como si fueran uno), en el colchón del medio estaban Luka hacia la derecha, al lado de Neru y por último estaban Rin y Karin, la última hacia el costado izquierdo.

Rin, entre Meiko y Karin, se estiraba, movía y hablaba en sueños. La rubia termino durmiendo en una posición de bailarina clásica, con los brazos sobre los rostros de las dos pelicastañas en segunda posición y haciendo un relevé **(N/A: pararse en "puntitas" en la danza clásica).**

Meiko a duras penas lograba contenerse de pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a cierta rubia que dormía en una posición bastante extraña. En cuanto Karin controló ese impulsó cambiando de lugar colocando la cabeza donde deberían ir los pies, así que Rin apoyaba sus manos en los pies de la muchacha.

En el caso de Miku y Luka, no lograba concentrar el sueño pues las luces que emergían de los celulares de Neru, uno en cada mano, no las dejaba descansar .

Len entró a la habitación en silencio para dejarles las galletas. El aroma dulce milagrosamente logró despertar a la Kagamine, mientras pisaba a la pobre de la izquierda, que al instante se arrepintió de haberle puesto el pie en el medio del camino y dejarla caer. Aunque Rin se levantó rápidamente y se abalanzaba a la bandeja, devorando una tras otra todas las galletas.

Luego de que el gemelo se fuera, sorprendido por el apetito de su gemela mayor, Neru milagrosamente dejó sus dos teléfonos de lado, pero… Rin volvió a dormirse como bailarina.

"Porque soy una chica ¿Esa era su excusa?" Se preguntaba la chica de los ojos verdes. Ella repasó mentalmente el diálogo que había tenido por teléfono.

_-Maestro- inició tímidamente- ¿ya están los resultados de los representantes?-dijo esperando un error._

_-Sí_

_-Y… ¿qué tal?_

_-Bien._

_-Me refería a los resultados. Dígame… ¿estoy yo?_

_-No…lo siento._

_-¿Por qué? Preguntó triste, intentando no demostrarlo._

_-Porque eres una chica._

_3, 2, 1. Reacción._

_-¡¿CÓMO QUE PORQUE SOY UNA CHICA?!_

"Bien, si un chico es lo que quiere…" pensó "... un chico es lo que tendrá"

Sí. Ahora la situación se volvía preocupante.

**Bien, muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo de mi fanfic. Gracias por usar su tiempo valioso en leer (aunque si estaban durmiendo, su tiempo no era valioso. ¿Cuánto tiempo desperdiciamos en dormir?) En fin, gracias.**

**Hikari.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos los que leen mi fanfic (calculo unas seis personas). Pero sobre todo gracias a DianisMarKagamine por dejarme el primer review que he tenido en mi vida. Me has hecho muy feliz, enserio gracias.**

**He releído el primer capítulo y me encontré con muchos errores en la historia y en el summary que corregiré pronto. Además que coloqué el número del capítulo en el título sin querer. Me disculpo por la poca calidad pero es que... Estaba tan emocionada con subir el fanfic de una vez que no lo corregí con tanta precisión. Intentaré que no vuelva a pasar. Ok...siguiendo con la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen (excepto Karin/Roy y algunos otros) ni las canciones (excepto alguna que otra perdida pero avisaré si ese es el caso)**

Mi ¨otro¨ yo.

Capítulo 2: El extraño plan de Karin.

Como deben saber, las chicas se encontraban en una pijamada cuando a Karin se le vino el mundo abajo. No fue tanto la noticia lo que cambió su vida, sino la medida que decidió tomar.

A la mañana siguiente, Karin se retiró antes, alegando que tenía algo pendiente que hacer.

-¿Crees que ella está bien?- preguntó Rin - Parecía agitada cuando se fue. Quizás algo la preocupaba.

Neru se encogió de hombros. De pronto leyó un mensaje público en su bendita red social. Neru llamó la atención de la demás con un gesto de su mano y les mostró pantalla. En efecto el mensaje era de Karin.

"Hola. Perdón por no avisar antes pero viajaré a Italia por unos meses. Iré sola más me quedaré en la casa de mi padre (en ese punto del mensaje Neru empezó a sospechar algo. Rara vez había oído a su amiga referirse como "padre" a su viejo, como usualmente lo llamaba) Lo siento por no despedirme pero las despedidas me deprimen. Los quiero a todos"

-¡¿QUEEEÉ?!- dijeron escandalizadas Miku, Luka, Rin y Meiko mientras la teléfono-adicta asentía.

Mientras tanto, Karin estaba dispuesta a demostrarle a su sensei que se equivocaba. El lunes iniciarían el nuevo año escolar y debía tener a su "otro" yo listo. Debía preparar a su alter-ego.

Tenía ahorros escasos (muuuy escasos) pero era algo. Lo primero que quería atender era su larga cabellera castaña (que solo llegaba hasta los hombros pero era muy femenino con esas ondulaciones, además de delatar su identidad).

Cortárselo sería arriesgado pues su madre y su padrastro notarían obviamente que sería un corte masculino. Entonces la muchacha optó por usar peluca.

Probándose una y otra peluca ella se preguntaba si debía cambiarse el color. Temía que si usaba una peluca castaña fuera reconocida. Sin embargo, luego de probarse una peluca del mismo color que su cabellera, con peinado desmechado onda ánime, cuyo flequillo era tan largo como el flequillo de Mikuo notó que no sería necesario. El que no la descubrieran dependía de su actuación, el color del cabello era lo menos.

Rogó internamente que Neru no hubiera mensajeando a Jonny acerca de su supuesto viaje a Italia. Suerte para ella que Neru no se dignó a dirigirle a Jonny la palabra (oral o escrita) por su rudeza el día anterior.

Luego de comprarla, Karin corrió a su casa.

Abrió la puerta y subió rápidamente las escaleras, escondiendo la peluca de sus parientes. Lanzó la peluca sobre su almohada sin siquiera entrar a su habitación y cerró la puerta.

Ahora solo faltaba la ropa. En realidad eso no era un gran problema ya que la mayoría de su ropa era unisex **(N/A: Que puede ser usada por ambos géneros) **Además de que eso de tener un hermanastro con casi su misma talla era una ventaja. El problema sería el uniforme escolar.

El uniforme era una camisa blanca mangas cortas. Pantalón color azul petróleo en el caso de los chicos y una falda corta del mismo color para las chicas. Corbata color azul petróleo. Campera de buzo color verde, con una franja blanca horizontal atravesándola con la insignia de la institución. Calcetines negros en el caso de los chicos, aunque no se notaban bajo el pantalón o calcetines blancos y largos en el caso de las chicas. Y mocasines negros para el género masculino o guillerminas negras para el género femenino.

A final de cuentas lo único que cambiaba en entre el uniforme masculino y el femenino eran los zapatos, calcetines y falda. Además no se preocuparía por los calcetines ya que tenía calcetines negros idénticos a los que usan en el uniforme así que solo debería conseguir el pantalón y el mocasín.

Ya habiendo aclarado que Jonny y Karin tenían casi la misma talla, como Jonny tenía dos uniformes escolares (uno de reserva) ella se llevó uno de los pantalones.

Le costó encontrar los mocasines viejos de su hermanastro. Estaban en buenas condiciones pero Jonny a Jonny ya no le entraban, aunque a Karin le calzaban perfectas.

Volvió a entrar a su habitación, cerró su puerta con llave y corrió las cortinas. Colocó la llave en la cerradura para evitar que espíen por ella. (paranoia por parte de Karin)

La muchacha agradecía no tener las caderas tan formadas, pero no tenía el pecho plano. Miró hacia todos los lados hasta encontrar unos vendajes, los cuales ajustó alrededor del torso para disimular su figura.

Vistió el uniforme masculino y e intentó tomar sus rebeldes cabellos entre sus manos mientras cómicamente intentaba ponerse la peluca. "Claramente esto me será difícil"

Luego de haber terminado de arreglarse, hiso la prueba de su voz. Cambiarla fue pan comido para ella, ya que ella era una Trap Singer **(N/A: Personas que pueden hablar y cantar tanto con voz femenina como con voz masculina)**

Listo, ahora debía tomar valor. Respiró hondo y dio media vuelta, mirándose en el espejo.

¡De veras parecía un chico! "La postura" pensó. Se paró recta echando levemente la cabeza hacia delante. Sonrió levemente. Ajustó su corbata, aunque no estaba bien atada, nunca lo estaba.

Ya estaba segura de poder demostrarle al sensei de lo que Karin Vall era capaz, aunque de pronto un pequeño pensamiento corrió como corriente eléctrica por sus neuronas y se apoderó de su mente.

¡¿Cómo rayos haría para inscribir en el colegio a su "otro" yo?!

"¡Nombre! ¡Documentos! ¡Papeles!" repetía en su mente mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra la blanca pared de su cuarto con cada palabra - ¡No pensé en eso!- se dijo golpeándose la cabeza una última vez con más fuerza -Auch.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jonny del otro lado de la puerta- Escuché unos golpes.

-N-nada. Solo es que...ehem, y-yo no ¡No importa!

-Bieeen...- se dijo el muchacho no muy convencido.

Enserio, debía pensar ya en algo.

…...

"El lunes menos esperado" pensó Karin mientras iba al colegio algo deprimida, bien, ahora sería deprimido.

Le había pedido a su hermanastro que se le adelantara. Al tener el camino libre salió corriendo al colegio, escapando o intentando escapar de la vista de todos.

Al entrar a la institución vió a todos sus compañeros, incluso a sus amigas reunidas.

En realidad su grupo de amigas no estaba conformado únicamente por las chicas de la otra noche. También estaban en el equipo:

Lapis Aoki: Una chica de fina voz. Con cabello celeste claro. Ella tenía 13 años. Era muy abierta a los demás. Odiaba que Neru se desconectara del mundo y se metiera en su móvil.

Gumi Megpoid: También de 13 años. Su cabello era color lima. Amaba la percusión y tamborileaba sus dedos en cualquier superficie, sin importarse si era la cabeza de un desconocido.

Kiseki Hatsune: Una prima de Miku y muy parecida a ella. Era más baja que ella y un año menor. La chica era algo tímida.

Teto Kasane: Una chica porrista de cabello pelirrojo ligeramente rosa. Alegre

Se deprimió un poco al notar que no la reconocían. Si quería hacerse "amigo" de ellas debería iniciar desde cero.

Sonó el timbre. Se limitó a seguir a algunas de sus anteriores amigas hasta el 8° "A", su nueva clase.

Nunca pensó que falsificar documentos sería tan fácil, aunque esto SÍ fue algo que le remordió la conciencia durante el resto de su vida. No era legal y jamás hubiera deseado hacer algo ilegal. ¿Qué tan lejos la llevaría esta decisión? Jamás sospecharía todas las consecuencias de sus acciones.

-Bien, chicos- anunció la maestra nueva -este años tendremos a cuatro alumnos nuevos.

Karin estaba fuera de la clase junto a tres chicos esperando que la profesora los llame para entrar a la clase y presentarse.

-Pasen- dijo la maestra.

El primero que pasó delante de la clase fue un chico de pelo azul.

-¿Podrías presentarte por favor?

-Sí – contestó – Mi nombre es Kaito Shion y tengo 14 años – se persentó con una dulce sonrisa. Meiko en su asiento examinó al muchacho y luego su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Kaito onii-chan!- sonrió gritando. Meiko se pasaba hablando de cierto Kaito que había sido su amigo de pequeño. Al parecer era ese mismo Kaito que acababa de mudarse a Tokio.

-Meiko-chan – dijo ruborizado cuando la chica de ojos almendrados lo abrazó.

-Por favor, siéntate al lado de Sakine-san.

-C-claro- contestó con su sonrojo que aún no desaparecía.

Luego de que este se acomodara en su nuevo lugar, llegó el turno de Karin, quién se mataba con los nervios que la poseían.

Ella se paró frente a los alumnos y se presentó tartamudeando un poco.

-H-hola. Soy Roy Kiseki y tengo 13 años. U-un gusto conocerlos.

Listo, Karin creía que ya había pasado la parte más difícil, que de entonces en adelante sería solo actuar. Pobre Karin, lo que le hace la vida.

Cuando ella creía que todo estaba tranquilo, notó que unas chicas señalaban en su dirección "disimuladamente", soltaban risitas y decían cosas como estas: "_Ese chico nuevo, Kiseki…¿No es todo un galán?" o "¡¿Notaron que este año los nuevos son más atractivos?!"_

El único consuelo de Karin era que la mayoría de las chicas se fijaban en Kaito.

-Por favor, toma asiento frente a Kagamine -san- dijo la maestra señalando a Len.

Como ahora me dirigiré a Karin en masculino mientras se viste de Roy, el muchacho tomó asiento mientras un chico de largo cabello lila se presentaba como Gakupo Kamui. Este ocupo asiento a la izquierda de Roy, ya que a la derecha de Karin estaba la pared.

Detrás de Gakupo se sentaba Jonny con una expresión que representaba preocupación. Su cara se debía a que su hermanastra no había llegado aún al colegio.

-Hola, soy Daniel Vettie y vengo de Italia. – se presentó un chico.

Karin paró sus orejas al oír ese nombre. _"¿Cuántos Daniel Vettie que vienen de Italia existen?_" se dijo "_Es él"._

Daniel había sido su primer amor, volver a verlo era como…¡No! O sí.. como volver a enamorarse.

"_Mal momento, corazoncito"_ pensó apoyando la frente en su pupitre intentando calmar sus acelerados latidos mientras el chico de piel morena y cabello negro se sentaba frente a ella. "_Mal momento"_

Al terminar la clase de matemática, Miku se acercó a Gumi.

-¿Cómo está tu hermano?- preguntó la peliturquesa.

- ¿Gumiya? Está mejor que la última vez. Creo que ya sanará. – contestó Gumi mientras tamborileaba con sus dedos el asiento en el que estaba sentada.

Gumiya era el hermano menor de Gumi. Él tenía la misma edad que la prima de Miku y entraba en la misma clase. Este estaba con varicela y como Gumi era la única que ya había pasado por esa enfermedad entonces ella se encargó de cuidar a su querido hermanito. Por esa razón ella no había estado presente en la reunión de la otra vez.

Luka se acercó a donde las dos chicas conversaban.

-Luka… ¿Es cierto que Karin viajó a Italia?- preguntó la chica de cabello verde a la pelirrosa, sabiendo que era la más cercana a Karin.

Ella se encogió de hombros. No había hablado con nadie de la familia de su amiga. No lo había confirmado pero por lo que había leído la respuesta era sí.

- No sé- dijo la chica Megurine- pero por lo que dijo regresará en unos meses.

- A menos que se vuelva pobre y se quede a vivir bajo La Torre Eiffel- dijo Gumi.

-Eso está en Francia- corrigió Neru mientras seguía tecleando su móvil.

- Además – agregó Miku- si ella se quedara bajo la torre la policía la sacaría de allí ya que es una atracción turística y…

-¡Ya!- reclamó frustrada Gumi mientras hacía con su mano un gesto de "¿Qué me importa eso?"

Gumi no era de la sección "A" como Luka, ella era de la sección "B" junto a Teto, Neru y Lapis. El resto de las amigas eran de la sección "A".

Gumi simplemente había decidido escapar entre clase para confirmar la noticia que su amiga espía súper eficiente en filtrar datos vía internet (Neru) le había dado.

En eso la maestra de kanji entró al aula para iniciar su clase.

-¡Nos vemos!- gritó el alma de Gumi, pues su cuerpo corría en dirección a su clase a toda velocidad arrastrando a Neru.

…

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, las amigas se sentaron juntas, incluyendo a Len. Las muchachas se sorprendieron pues el chico no ejercía ninguna resistencia. Solo ponía mala cara.

-No puede escapar- aclaró su hermana divertida. Me debe un favor… ¡No! ¡Dos!...No..

-¡Ya! Se entiende, Rin. Te debo muchos favores. ¡Deja de refregármelo por la cara!- bufó molesto el chico. La próxima vez que necesitara ayuda, se cuidaría de no pedírsela a Rin.

Kiseki Hatsune no estaba entre ellos. Era que Esthér, la novia de Jonny, se había mudado a esa escuela así que lo buscaba para darle la noticia. Esthér era un año menor que el muchacho, así que estaba en la misma clase que la prima de Miku.

Karin, o mejor dicho Roy, no estaba allí. Él se solo paseaba por el colegio intentando bloquear a Daniel de su mente mientras comía una hamburguesa.

Justo cuando pasaba enfrente de la mesa donde estaban sentados sus amigos, Len lo llamó gritando.

-¡Roy! ¿No? ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?

Sabía que sería una descortesía no aceptar la invitación del rubio (quien estaba desesperado pues era el único chico allí) entonces ocultó como pudo sus ojos en el flequillo de su peluca y se sentó entre Len y Luka.

-H-hola- tartamudeó apenada. Todos saludaron con una sonrisa

- ¡Luka!- dijo alegre Gumi – Tenemos compañeros nuevos. Son dos. Una chica llamada Gakuko Kamui y un chico llamado Dell Honne.

-¿Gakuko Kamui?- se preguntó Len – En nuestra clase ahora hay un chico llamado Gakupo Kamui.

- ¿Serán parientes?- preguntó Miku.

-No sé- dijo Lapis metiéndose- pero Dell se parece a Haku.

-Nosotros tenemos a cuatro nuevos- dijo Meiko.

-¡Sí!- saltó Gumi – Uno de ellos me es muy conocido.

-Quizás hablas de Kaito- dijo Lapis- Meiko nos lo presentó una vez.

- Y es mi amigo desde hace mucho- dijo Len.

Gumi asintió, no sabía los nombres de los nuevos de la sección "A". Luego ella, que no se había percatado de la presencia de Roy, dijo saltando.

-¿Él es Kaito?- y apuntó al joven que daría casi todo por irse de allí. Desde que había llegado Luka lo miraba con expresión seria.

-No- contestó Meiko- Él es Roy.

-Bien. Pero es él el que me parece conocido.- los demás lo quedaron mirando y cayeron en la cuenta de lo mismo, menos Luka. A ella ya le parecía conocido desde que entró al salón…y quizás sospechoso.

Karin en ese mismo instante sintió como se le ladeaba ligeramente la peluca. "¡No puede ser!" Pensó y salió corriendo.

Luka se levanto ante los rostros confundidos de todos y comenzó a correr tras Roy.

"_Debo hallar un lugar solitario_" pensaba el fugitivo mientras intentaba sujetar la peluca como podía.

Entonces Roy entró a un aula vacía, pues todos habían salido al almuerzo. Sabía que Luka la perseguía pero creía que la había perdido por el camino. Pero Luka lo encontró.

En un intento desesperado de escapar saltó sobre una silla y corrió hacia la puerta de la clase pero Luka lo tomó del brazo bruscamente, provocando que la peluca se caiga de una vez liberando su ondulada cabellera.

-¿Karin?- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Luka, con un rostro notoriamente sorprendido.

¿Así sería? ¿Descubierta en el primer día de su extraño plan?

**Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo de mi fic con menos errores. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**DianisMarKagamine: Has sido la persona (o alienígena) que me ha dado mi primer review, así que dime si quieres que dedique un capítulo al personaje vocaloid, utau, voyakyrilloyd o utaite que más te guste. Muchas gracias. Cuando leí que te había gustado le salté en plena madrugada a la primera persona que estaba en mi camino gritando: ¡Primer comentario! Woooo hooo. Ah, ya respondí tu duda en este cap.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Nos vemos. Los quiere… (a ustedes también, locas compañeras que no me dejaron en paz hasta que subí el primer cap por WhatsApp)**

**Hikari Vits.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohaio. Siento la tardanza, es que hubo problemas con la internet, pero mi amiga L.V me prestó su computadora para subir este fanfic. Para compensar la demora subiré dos cápitulos de seguido, así que espero que disfruten. Este capítulo lo escribí dos veces. El primero en otra computadora y... el punto es que me costó subir esta vez.**

**Ohhh! Tengo dos followers y agregados a favoritos!**

**Gracias por los reviews, esta vez fueron muchos (aunque varios de la misma persona XD)**

**Pony Kagamine: Claro que lo seguiré. Gracias por decir que soy buen escritor (ahora si te daré un helado). Que tierno que lo sigas. Ok, crees que soy una chica... ¡Acaso todos creen que sólo las chicas están en fanfiction! Bueno, admito que hay más chicas que chicos. Sí, soy una chica. Y por último... sí, Karin está loca.**

**DianisMarkagamine: Perdón si te ofendí diciendote alienígena, es que no hay manera de saberlo antes de que me lo digas. Emmm, quisiera decirte que no puedo hacer un RinxLen, pues se quedan con otras personas, sin embargo ya escribí el capítulo dedicado a ambos, como me lo pediste. Ya he leído Spice y ya te he dejado un review. Escriben bien.**

**MisachiiXD: Que bien que te guste! Dices que mi redacción es buena pero yo la veo plagada de errores, aunque intento mejorar eso. Haré mi esfuerzo!**

**Tambler: Querida neko... ¡¿Qué rayo haces dejando reviews!? Creí que no sabías usar fanfiction. Ok, de seguro leíste el feroz botón que dice "Review". Facha... Nadie aquí sabe que significa eso, creo. Yo también te quiero y me agrada que uses el apodo que te puse. Bler ya aparece en este cap.**

**Ahora, ya he respondido todos los reviews aclaro que yo pedí a mis amigos que creen un personaje para que participe en la historia de manera activa. A esos personajes los llamo " Personajes donados". En este cap aparece Bler, que fue creada por mi querida amiga, Tambler.**

**Ahora, sin más demora, a la historia.**

Mi "otro" yo

Chapter 3: "Las Vocaloids"

Luka miró con los ojos bien abiertos, con sorpresa.

Karin la miró, con el rostro más sonrojado que había tenido. Su corazón latía a un ritmo impresionante. Ella sabía, sabía que después de esto ya no tendría amigos, que después de descubrirlo nadie querría acercársele.

- Y-yo – intentó formular cuando Luka la miró fijamente. Ahora ya no estaba con expresión sorprendida, sino una preocupada.

- Siéntate, por favor – le dijo – Así estarás más tranquila.

Karin obedeció. Ella obviamente tuvo que explicarle a Luka todo. Al terminar la peli-rosa soltó un suspiro, mientras sus músculos tensos se relajaban. Ella pasó una mano por su flequillo para apartárlo de la cara.

Luka se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la salida. La castaña creyó que la dejaba para esparcir el rumor, pero se sorprendió al ver que ella se agachaba y tomaba la peluca que había en el suelo.

- Demostrar que puedes hacerlo – se dijo Luka, con la vista pegada a la peluca. Su mente vagaba en otro lugar, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, aunque rápidamente la secó – Te apoyaré, Karr.

Karin la miró a los ojos por primera vez. Simplemente no sabía que decir. Esperaba todo menos eso.

La mente de Luka sólo repetía una palabra, un nombre para ser exactos: "Luki".

La chica tomó aire profundamente y alejó esos pensamientos que la agobiaban-

- ¿Te pusiste la peluca con el cabello suelto? - preguntó Luka.

- No, lo até pero...

-...se soltó – completó la peli-rosa. Sabía que Karin no era una maestra de los peinados. No esperaba mucho de ella en ese tema.

Karin asintió. Luka quitó una goma de cabello de su muñeca y algunas hebillas de sus bolsillos, que después de ser revisadas una por una dejó algunas en la mesa de un pupitre y guardó las otras de nuevo.

Luka pidió a Karin que se de la vuelta, así podría atarle el cabello.

Hizo un fuerte rodete y le dió la peluca. Karin se la puso, después de forcejear un poco y luego Luka le prendió más hebillas para que la peluca se quedara asegurada en el cabello y no se cayéra

Karin, ahora como Roy, miró curiosamente a Luka. ¿Cuántas hebillas cargaba en sus bolsillos?

Sonó el timbre. Todos los alumnos se reunieron en el patio del colegio, frente al escenario que había al aire libre.

La directora se paró sobre este y con el micrófono empezó su discurso.

- Alumnos y alumnas de esta institución, siento haber demorado su horario de salida. Sé que normalmente ustedes se retiran de aquí antes del almuerzo sin embargo no podía interrumpir los primeros días de clases, que son muy importantes, por eso he pedido a la cantina que prepare almuerzos para todos para darles una noticia importante. Este colegio ha estado intentando organizar una distribución de becas para estudiar aquí a varios alumnos de distintas instituciones de distintos países desde hace muchos años. El día de hoy, me alegra informarles que este año se pondrá en ejecución esta idea. Alumnos de países de Asia, Sudamérica, Norteamérica y Europa estarán llegando a Japón para estudiar en el Colegio Secundario de Marie Amélia. Este proyecto fue puesto a prueba con la finalización de ampliar la cultura de los extranjeros y de los estudiantes de aquí. Mañana mismo deberíamos recibir a dos alumnas, que se alojaran en un departamento cercano a este lugar para facilitar la llegada al colegio. Serán la señoritas Hernández Bler y Mercado Clara. Espero que se lleven bien con todos los nuevos alumnos. Y no se preocupen, el idioma no será una barrera. Todos los alumnos que vendrán manejan esta lengua. Ahora no los retendré por más tiempo, pueden marcharse.

Todos los alumnos apludieron emocionados, o casi todos. Akaito, el mellizo menor de Kaito, dormía tranquilamente apoyado en un árbol.

…...

Las chicas de la comunidad de cantantes llamada "Vocaloid" estaban reunidas en la casa de Meiko. En realidad, más que casa era una mansión. La familia Sakine era una de las más adineradas de Tokio.

Las integrantes de la comunidad eran: Neru Akita, Meiko Sakine, Rin Kagamine, Lapis Aoki, Gumi Megpoid, Luka Megurine, Clara Mercado ( a la que habían conocido por medio de la red) y la más conocida de todas, Miku Hatsune.

Esa comunidad era una especie de cantantes amateurs, que pedían letras y partituras al público, y después de una clasificación las canciones elegidas se adicionaban a los temas de Vocaloid, claro que con los créditos al creador de la obra.

El creador no escogía quien interpretaría su canción, sino que entre ellas las muchachas veían quien era la más indicada para cada música.

Ese día, todas (obviamente menos Clara) estaban reunidas leyendo los e-mails con las canciones que llegaron en la bandeja de entrada del grupo.

Estaban preparandose para algo muy importante... ¡Esa semana darían un concierto en la escuela! Vendrían muchos seguidores a verlas.

- Mmmm – dijo Meiko mirando la pantalla de la laptop que se encontraba en una mesita de vidrio, hermosa de por cierto – Esta me agrada.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó Lapis, mientrs intentaba arrebatarle su celular a Neru.

-"Senbozakura" - contestó Meiko.

- Cántala ¿Sí? - pidió Rin con una sonrisa alegre.

Meiko sonrió y con el karaoke empezó a cantar.

_Producto de la audacia_

_Una revolución_

_Eramos pacíficos antes de esto_

_Una bicicleta pasa_

_Con nuestra bandera_

_Dispara un gran ICBM_

_En la estación bajar_

_Mientras nos movemos_

_Chicas y chicos van como samuráis_

_Imitando el peródo Edo_

_Miles de sakuras vuelan en la noche _

_No llegó a mí tu voz_

_En una jaula de metal_

_Esperando a la cruel guillotina _

_Todo lo que conocí se oscurece_

_Tu lamento cantado. Nadie lo oirá_

_El destino que esperamos aún está lejos_

_Lanza con tus manos un rayo de luz_

_El joven cadete_

_Se convierte en oficial_

_Repartiendo órdenes aquí y allá_

_Otros van hacia allí_

_En la multitud_

_La marcha de los santos_

_One, Two, Three, Four_

_La paz que deseo corre de mis manos_

_No la alcanzaré aún_

_El final se inundará de aplausos_

_Nuestra vistoria_

_Miles de sakuras vuelan en la noche_

_No llegó a mí tu voz_

_En una jaula de metal_

_Esperando la cruel guillotina_

_Cuando todo se pierde _

_Cuando todo va al vacío_

_El destino está lejos_

_Lanza con tus manos un rayo de luz_

_Recorriendo la línea de la estación_

_Sobre el tiempo que queda_

_Chicas y chicos van como samuráis_

_Imitando el periódo Edo_

_Miles de sakuras vuelan en la noche_

_Y todo se inunda en gritos_

_Salir de esa jaula_

_Destruir esa guillotina_

_Miles de sakuras vuelan en la noche_

_Un grito que trae consigo felicidad_

_Una única alegría_

_Estaremos aquí todos nosotros._

Las chicas reunidas aplaudieron, aunque Luka casi no había escuchado nada. Pensaba en Karin.

- No tiene experiencia – suspiró.

Meiko sonrió y tomó su cuaderno y anotó el nombre de la canción así: "Senbozakura: Meiko".

- Bien – dijo Gumi – no veo ningún título que me agrade.

- No sé – dijo Lapis – Me gusta ese.

- Ese es el nombre del correo electrónico – dijo Neru con un veloz vistazo a la pantalla.

Todas miraron automáticamente la pantalla y quedaron en una especie de trance.

- "Meltdown" - dijo Rin y cantó el coro – Anota ese para mí.

Meiko asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

- Mira – dijo la Kagamine - "Secret". Luka, no es una canción con notas potentes, las notas encajan con tu voz.

Luka miró la pantalla y asintió: - Tienes razón, Rin.}

- Cántala – dijo entusiasmada Rin. Luka asintió, y abrió la pestaña con la letra.

_No sé si un chico soy_

_No sé si una chica soy_

_No sé cuando yo nací_

_O quién es mi madre_

_No sé si sola yo estoy_

_O si me he vuelto loca_

_O si me he vuelto loca_

_Pero pienso que no he de volver_

_Dime ahora, si realmente te gusta el show_

_Dime ahora, si quisiste llegar alto_

_Dime ahora, si te gusta mi estilo, oh_

_Te diré, ¿Cometerás otro crimen?_

_Tú lo quisiste_

_¿Cómo quieres que yo sea? _

_Mi corazón, mi mente está rota_

_Sólo tú entiendes el por qué de mi camino_

_Desde que yo te conocí_

_No me has dejado jamás_

_Dime ahora, si realmente te gusta el show_

_Dime ahora, si quisiste llegar alto._

_Dime ahora, si te gusta mi estilo, oh_

_Te diré, ¿Cometerás otro crimen?_

_Tú lo quisiste_

_¿Cómo quieres que yo sea?_

_No sé si yo soy un chico_

_No sé si soy una chica_

_No sé que día nací_

_O quién es mi madre_

_No sé si sola yo estoy_

_O si me he vuelto loca_

_Me he vuelto loca_

_Pero jamás volveré_

_No sé si yo soy un chico_

_No sé si soy una chica_

_No sé que día nací_

_O quién es mi madre_

_No sé si sola yo estoy_

_O si me he vuelto loca _

_Me he vuelto loca_

_Pero jamás volvere_

_Dime ahora, si realmente te gusta el show_

_Dime ahora, si quisiste llegar alto_

_Dime ahora, si te gusta mi estilo, oh_

_Te diré, ¿Cometerás otro crimen?_

_No sé si yo soy un chico_

_No sé si soy una chica_

_No sé que día nací_

_O quién es mi madre_

_No sé si sola estoy_

_O si me he vuelto loca_

_O si me he vuelto loca_

_Pero jamás volveré_

_Dime ahora, si realmente te gusta el show_

_Dime ahora, si quisiste llegar alto_

_Dime ahora, si te gusta mi estilo, oh_

_Te diré, ¿Cometerás otro crimen?_

_No sé si yo soy un chico_

_No sé si soy una chisa_

_No sé que día nací_

_O quién es mi madre_

_Tú lo quisiste_

_¿Cómo quieres que yo sea?_

_No sé si yo soy un chico_

_No sé si soy una chica_

_No sé que día nací_

_O quién es mi madre_

_No sé si sola estoy_

_O si me he vuelto loca_

_No, todo siempre fue así_

_Aunque quiera no regresaré_

Cuando Luka terminó de cantar, todas la miraban con una cara que decía "¿Qué rayos fue eso?" o "Por lo menos es más lógico que Matryoshka" **(N/A: Matryoshka es una música de vocaloid. TODO es más lógico que "Matryoshka")**

En la merienda, todas conversaban tranquilamente. Aunque Meiko descartó la idea de cantar "Secret", Luka creyó que podría servir más adelante, así que transfirió la letra y música a su celular.

…...

Karin estaba en su cama, con un termómetro bajo el brazo y Jonny vigilandola a su lado. ¿En qué rayos se había metido?.

Ella había corrido para llegar antes que su hermanastro. Se cambió de ropa y se metió en la cama simulando estar enferma. Jamás creyó que Jonny lo tomaría tan a pecho. Al parecer él la quería más de lo que creía.

No podría fingir estar enferma por siempre. Quizás si se quedara en otra casa.

"Rin: No. Vive en constante disputa con su hermano Len"

"Neru: Con su celular sería igual a vivir sola"

"Tía Lily: Ella lo tomaría bien, sin embargo está de viaje con su novio"

"Luka: Dijo que me apoyaría..."

…...

En la casa de Meiko sonó el celular de Luka.

- Hola - dijo Luka levantándose de la silla en la que estaba. Una vez sola , la peli-rosa gritó - ¡¿Qué quieres qué?!

- _Por favor Luka._

- Yo... no sé si dejaran que un "chico" viva con nosotras – dijo recalcando la palabra "chico".

- _Dijiste que me apoyarías, y no te creeré si es que en verdad no me apoyas._

- Bien – dijo Luka con un gruñido – Se lo preguntaré.

Al colgar Luka se golpeó la cabeza. ¡Dónde se metía!

…...

En un aeropuerto de Paraguay, una chica pelirroja y una chica de cabello castaño corrían apuradas entre una multitud de personas.

- ¡Clara! - gritó la pelirroja – No corras.

- Bler. En 15 minutos sale el avión. ¡Hay que correr!

Clara tomó con firmeza la mano de Bler que no sostenía la maleta y la arrastró velozmente. Llegarón a donde pedían los pasajes.

- Sus boletos, por favor – pidió una mujer de cabello castaño, con un rostro antipático.

Bler revisó sus boletos en todos los bolsillos que tenía.

- Clara – dijo ella – no los tengo aquí.

- ¡BLER! - Se molestó visiblemente Clara soltando su mano - ¡Te confié mi boleto! No me digas que alguno te tus diez gatos se lo comió.

La menor se llevó un dedo a la barbilla y simuló pensar: - Por eso Angu tenía papeles en su boca.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Exclamó Clara – ¡Entonces sí se lo comió tu gato!

- Gata – corrigió ofendida la otra chica cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- ¡ME IMPORTA UN... - Pero Clara no pudo terminar pues su amiga le cubrió la boca.

- En público no, Clarita.

- Lo siento por hacerle perder su tiempo – dijo Clara – pero no tenemos aquí los boletos. Somos becadas, tenemos aquí el documento que lo comprueba y...

- Ese no es mi problema – les interrumpió la mujer . Sin boleto no pasan.

Clara estaba a punto de soltar una grosería cuando Bler la interrumpió agradeciendole a la mujer su "paciencia" y se fu arrastrandolá con ella al tiempo que se escuchaba un grito .

-¡Siguiente!

Las dos chicas se miraron entre sí. Clara con una expresión llena de ira y Bler con una sonrisita nerviosa como diciendo "lo siento"

**Ok. Secret es una canción que tiene varias teorías sobre su significado. **

**Yo apoyo la teoría que dice que trata sobre su vida como Vocaloid. Los vocaloids no tienen padres, sus cumpleaños son sus fechas de lanzamiento, no sabe si es chica o chico porque los usuarios modifican las voces a su gusto y pueden crear a sus genderbenders como lo son "Mikuo", "Luke", "Kaiko", "Leona", etc.**

**Sé que este capítulo es corto pero el siguiente es más largo.**

**En fin, gracias por leer. El siguiente capítulo ya está subido.**

**Con cariño...**

**Hikari.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! Si se saltaron directamente hasta el último, publique de una vez dos capítulos, así que revisen por favor si ya leyeron el anterior. **

**Sin internet aprovecho para escribir ya que no puedo leer el manga que estoy siguiendo por internet (Kagerou Days!, les recomiendo leerlo. Es basado en la saga de vocaloid "Kagerou Project")**

**Gracias a todos los lectores de este fanfic por atreverse a leer la historia de una novata. Y siento si alguna vez me referí a mí en masculino, es que yo generalizo todo. **

**En este episodio de este ánime escrito, aparecerá otro personaje "donado", creado por otra amiga:**

**- Sanny Sweet, creada por L.V. **

**En fin, ahora con la continuación de la historia...**

Mi ¨otro¨ yo

Chapter 4: ¨Viviendo con los Megurine¨

- Buenos días, señores Megurine – saludó Roy, con una pequeña inclinación como es costumbre entre los japoneses. No cabía de contento ¡Los padres de Luka habían aceptado su estadía en su hogar! Claro que antes lo llamaron para conocerlo, sin embargo instantáneamente le pareció agradable a la madre de Luka, aunque su padre no parecía tan contento con que un muchacho viva con ellos.

La excusa era que necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntos para terminar un trabalo práctico que se les fue entregado.

La excusa no era mentira. Al contrario, era completamente cierta. Al inicio de cada año entregaban un trabajo increíblemente enorme a los alumnos que estaban inscriptos en ese mismo colegio desde el año anterior, para evaluar cuanto recuerdan lo que aprendieron el año pasado. Este año se decidió que los trabalos se harán en parejas. Roy se apuró en elegir a Luka para así tener una excusa y ejercer presión en ella (cosa que atrajo la curiosidad de muchos de los alumnos que ya pensaban que ¨algo¨ pasaba entre ellos dos)

En realidad esa excusa no era tan tonta como parecía. Muchos alumnos iban a vivir temporalmente en la casa de otro por ese mismo trabajo, sin embargo acostumbraban escoger formar grupo con personas de su mismo sexo. Lo que no sabían era que Roy y Luka sí pertenecían al mismo sexo.

-Bienvenido – dijo amablemente la madre de Luka, dando un abrazo al recién llegado mientras este sonreía – espero que te sientas a gusto aquí.

Karin de veras no podía creer la bondad que albergaba la madre de Luka. Algún día se ocuparía de agradecerle como se lo merecía.

El señor Megurine estrechó la mano a Roy, quien la apretó amistosamente mientras recibía del hombre una fiera mirada, provocando que la pobre de Karin se encogiera lo más que pudiera.

- Si llegas a hacerle algo a mi hija...

- ¡Ya! - interrumpió Luka – Tranquilo. Confío en él.

- ¡Listo! - anunció la señora Megurine - Arreglé la cama para los invitados al lado de la cama de Luka. Espero que no les moleste compartir habitación.

- ¡¿QUEEEE?! - gritó el padre de Luka como si se le fuera la vida en ello – mi niña compartirá su cuarto con...con... Dime por favor tu nombre.

- Olvídalo, niño – dijo para tranquilizar a Roy la madre de Luka – Siempre es así.

Karin asintió levemente. Una madre hasta el tope de la hospitalaridad y un padre hasta el tope de la exageración y muy preocupado por su hija (y también algo demente). Eran una familia extraña, pero no por eso desagradable, sino todo lo contrario.

- Bien – dijo Luka, adivinando algo de lo que Roy pensaba - ¿Vamos arriba?

-Está bien – murmuró más para ella que para la peli-rosa, mientras que esta la jalaba del brazo escaleras arriba.

Una vez que los adolescentes se hubieran retirado de la sala, el padre de Luka reclamó a su esposa - ¡¿Cómo dejas que un muchacho viva con nosotros?! ¡Y más teniendo a Luka! ¡Y aún más permitiendo que duerman en la misma habitación!

- A que eres un mal pensado. Tienen trece años. No exageres los hechos.

En la habitación de Luka, Roy se dejó caer en la que sería su cama en los próximos meses.

- Gracias Luka – agradeció la muchacha – ya no hay riesgo de que me descubran en casa.

- Genial – dijo Luka ayudando a desempacar a Roy – Y dime. ¿Cómo has hecho para que Jonny no se enterára que "viajaste a Italia"?

- Jonny no tiene esa red social.

-¿ Y si sus amigos le preguntan algo relacionado con tu "viaje"? Recuerda que estan en la misma clase- inquirió la peli-rosa, con un rostro que representaba victoria.

Genial, de pronto a Karin su "súper-original-plan-infalible" no era ni tan súper, ni infalible. Tampoco no había sido bien ideado.

-¡KA...ROY! - gritó la muchacha en forma reprobatoria.

De pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió.

-¿¡QUÉ PASÓ!? ¿¡QUÉ TE HIZO!? - gritó histérico el señor Megurine, alarmado como sempre. La piel de Roy se hizo totalmente blanca. Si se lo llegaba a ver sería tomado como un fantasma. "_Pobre del futuro novio de Luka" pensó._

_- _Nada, padre – dijo la muchacha - ¿¡Y qué hacías espiando!?

-¿Yo?- se hizo del desentendido – Nada. Adiós.

Y tan bruscamente como apareció desapareció.

Luka se pusó a reír mientras que Roy temblaba ligeramente, con la piel aún pálida.

- Tranquila, Karin. Siempre es así, te acostumbrarás.

-Sí...claro - dijo sin mucha convicción.

- Bien, y continuando con tu plan... Veo que no lo pensaste muy bien – Luka se sentó en su cama quedando frente a frente con ella mientras apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus piernas cruzadas.

Karin sonrió apenada. Ella había sido muy impulsiva. No se había detenido a considerar todas las posibilidades y riesgos.

- Entonces no sabrás que decir a tu hermanastro cuando no te vea en el colegio ninguno de todos los días del año. O cuando note que Karin no está inscripta en el colegio. Debes recordar que estan en la misma clase.

Que detalle más evidente era ese.

- Deberás decirle sobre Roy – dijo Luka, mirando fijamente con sus ojos color zafiro a los ojos esmeraldas de su amiga.

- ¿No hay otra salida?

Luka negó con la cabeza.

-Bien – gruñó Roy – Mañana en el colegio se lo digo.

Toda la tarde, el señor Megurine estuvo vigilando a Roy. Toda la tarde, Roy estuvo escapando del padre Luka. Toda la tarde, Luka estuvo defendiendo a su invitado. Toda la tarde, la señora Megurine estuvo intentando tranquilizar a su esposo con un poco de sentido común.

Al anochecer, la familia Megurine y su nuevo integrante se sentaron en la mesa para comer. Antes de empezar, la señora Megurine hizo la señal de la cruz y empezó a rezar agradeciendo la comida que disponían. Luka y su padre hicieron lo mismo.

Roy se sintió un poco cohibido. Su familia no pertenecía a ninguna religión, excepto él mismo y Jonny que eran ambos cristianos. Por esto él no estaba muy acostumbrado a todo eso de las costumbres religiosas. Sin embargo no tardó en sonreír ante esto y empezó a rezar también.

Al terminar la cena, las dos muchachas se prepararon para dormir. Luka pasó la llave a su puerta como lo hacía siempre y abrió su ventana para permitir la entrada de aire fresco y la bella visión de la noche estrellada. Esta ventana daba directamente a la calle, que no era muy movimentada.

- Puedes quitarte la peluca – comunicó Luka. Roy asintió y se la quitó liberando sus cabellos castaños, que se encontraban muy enmarañados.

Karin se dejó caer en la cama aún con sus jeans y camiseta.

- ¿Dormiras así? - preguntó la peli-rosa.

- ¿Así cómo? - inquirió la chica de ojos verdes.

- Con el cabello despeinado, sin ni darte un baño y con la ropa que usaste todo el día.

- Sí – contestó indiferente la muchacha.

Luka se sentó en su tocador y comenzó a secarse el cabello con el secador, ya que acababa de salir del baño - ¿Por qué no te bañarás?

- Porque no puedo – contestó Karin – ¿Si me cruzo con tus padres mientras salgo del baño? No puedo ponerme la peluca con el cabello mojado. Debo esperar a que ellos no estén.

- O usas el secador – dijo Luka mientras le apuntaba con dicho aparato que soplaba aire caliente agitando su canbello.

La chica bajó levemente su cabeza y murmuró un "No sé usarlo"

Luka sabía que no podía esperar mucho de Karin en ese tema.

- ¿Te enseño? - preguntó la chica.

La otra joven asintió, entonces Luka se acomodó en el banquito en el que estaba sentada y le pidió que secará su cabellera.

Karin intercalaba la mirada, primero en el extraño aparato que sostenía entre sus manos y luego en los kilométricos cabellos color rosa, con el rostro más confundido que había puesto en años.

Luka suspiró pesadamente y tomó el secador de las manos de su amiga.

- Esta vez lo haré yo – dijo Luka – mira como se hace y luego hazlo con tu cabello.

Karin asintió. Entonces la peli-rosa empezó a secar su largos cabellos. La muchacha de cabello castaño observó cada movimiento de su amiga, como si secarse el cabello fuera una ciencia curiosa de difícil comprensión, ciencia que terminó aprendiendo.

- ¡Ahora ve a tomar baño y muéstrate limpia como una persona civilizada! - gritó Luka. La chica se estremeció ligeramente, pero se recuperó rápidamente. Luka había heredado de su padre el don de meter el miedo en la piel de cualquiera.

Karin salió del cuarto, tras girar la llave de la habitación, cargando una toalla, ropa, y el secador.

-Ejemm – dijo Luka levantando con su mano la peluca de su amiga.

-Ups – dijo Karin volviendo a entrar al cuarto mientars que Luka se la daba.

…...

Al día siguiente, en la habitación se escuchó a la señora Megurine gritar desde fuera del cuarto de su hija.

- ¡Muchachos! Despierten, ¡Hora de desayunar para el colegio!

Luka se levantó de la cama, frotando sus ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que daba un sonoro bostezo. Posó su vista en la cama de al lado, donde Karin dormía abrazando un peluche.

- Karin – dijo Luka, mientras la agitaba en la cama - Despierta, despierta ¡Despierta! ¡Despier...¡!

Un almohadazo aturdió a la joven de largos cabellos, que ahora estaba tendida en el suelo.

-¿La maté? - se preguntó alarmada.

-No – contestó Luka, apoyándose en la cama para levantarse, mientras tomaba su almohada – pero yo lo haré.

- ¡Hey! ¡no! - dijo Karin cubriendo su cara de los golpes con almohada que su amiga le daba - ¡Lo siento!

-Eso espero – dijo la muchacha mientras las dos estallaban en risas – Puedes arreglarte primero.

Karin vió a Luka salir de la habitación, mientras soltaba un suspiro lleno de cansancio. La muchacha se acercó al cajón que le habían permitido usar para guardar su ropa y tomó su uniforme.

Se quitó la camiseta mientras con su mano tanteaba el interior del cajón buscando sus vendas. Cuando al fin las encontró, deshizo el rollo y con ellas rodeó su torso, aprietándolo con fuerza. Dejó escapar un quejido, pero continuó ajustandolas.

Luego el resto fue más fácil, se recogió el cabello en un rodete, como Luka le enseñó. Luego se puso la peluca, la aseguró con algunas hebillas negras.

Cuando salió del cuarto, Luka la esperaba en la puerta. Ella entró en la habitación.

La peli-rosa tomó su uniforme de una silla. Se vistió rápidamente, para lo que usaba más tiempo era para su cabello. Lo peinó cuidadosamente e hizo una gruesa trenza, que caía libremente en su espalda, con dos mechones sueltos, largos que enmarcaban su cara.

Se calzó los zapatos luego de estirar sus medias blancas.

Luego salió del cuarto. Luka usaba la campera verde del uniforme más no usaba la corbata. Ella solo la usaba en caso de presentaciones, exámenes o algo importante.

En el caso de Karin, ahora como Roy, usaba todo el uniforme menos la campera, pues esta no era obligatoria.

Cuando Luka y su amiga bajaron las escaleras a desayunar, los señores Megurine ya estaban en el trabajo, dejando una nota explicando donde estaba la comida además de una posdata por parte del padre de Luka que decía: "_Te estaré vigilando", _que los dos suponieron que era para Roy.

_- _No confía en mí – dijo él con un puchero .

- No confía en nadie – contestó Luka con indiferencia.

Roy y Luka se encaminaron hacia el colegio. Llegar allí desde la casa de Luka tardaba media hora a pie, pero los autobuses no funcionarían ese día por una loca idea de cuidado ambiental, así que se resignarían a caminar.

En el camino se encontraron con 96neko (se lee "Kuroneko"), un chico del colegio. Aunque las chicas no acostumbraban estar con este, ellas no pensaban que era mala persona. En realidad él acostumbraba estar más tiempo con los chicos, aunque también con Rin.

-¡Hola! – saludó animadamente. Estaba con la camisa y el pantalón totalmente arrugados, sin embargo esto no parecía importarle - ¿Quiéren tapioca?

La peli-rosa y el de ojos verdes se miraron entre sí, para luego mirar la bebida extraña que el chico con las orejas de neko les ofrecía. **(N/A: Neko es un vocabulario japonés que utilizaré mucho. Para los que no estan familiarizados con la cultura japonesa, neko significa gato. Para los que sí lo están...ignoren esta nota)**

**- **No, gracias – dijo Luka con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Paso, la próxima ¿Sí? - dijo Roy, quien de pronto notó que había olvidado su mochila - ¿Me puedes dar las llaves Luka? Olvidé en casa mi mochila.

Luka se las entregó. 96neko ofreció una vez más su bebida, a lo que los dos negaron.

- Como quieran – dijo 96neko mientras le daba un sorbo a su tapioca – ¿Sabían lo que les pasó a las chicas del intercambio?

- Sí – dijo Luka – Que excusa más vieja. Decir que un gato se comió los boletos. Cambiar el animal no es nada.

- Gata – corrigió 96neko - Confundir gato con gata es tan ofensivo como confundir a una chica con un chico.

Luka lo miró con un deje de curiosidad: - ¿Cómo sabes lo que sienten los gatos?

-Me imagino lo que sentirían los demás si confundieran su género. Aunque yo en realidad no me ofendo cuando creen que soy un chico.

Luka abrió bien sus ojos: - ¿Eres una chica?

La rubia asintió: - ¿Acaso no se nota?

-No – contestó – Te conozco desde hace 5 años y no lo sabía.

-Ohh – dijo con una sonrisa divertida – Me pasa a menudo.

…...

Una vez que Roy las hubiera alcanzado, los tres se dirigieron al colegio. Era muy temprano aunque curiosamente los alumnos de los octavos "A" y "B" ya habían llegado.

En verdad no sólo estaban los octavos "A" y "B", sino también el octavo "C". El caso era que el único conocido en esa aula era Akaito, que acababa de ser transferido del octavo "B" al "C". Al acabar de ser transferido me refiero a que él fue transferido un día atrás.

Luka se acercó a sus amigas, no sin antes preguntarle a Roy si quería acercarse también, sin embargo él contestó con una sonrisa entre divertida y agriada, si se puede: "Lo siento Luka, conociéndolas querrán hablar sobre temas de chicas. De seguro me lanzarían lejos_"_

_-_¡Roy! - gritó una chica rubia, con el pelo hasta los hombros. Rin.

La miró por unos segundos. No podía ser Rin. No traía moño, ademas vestía el pantalón de los chicos y...

-¿Len?

- Siií... y mi nombre no es tan difícil de recordar. No como "_Gakepo"_

- No... yo no te reconocí. Creí que eras tu hermana – se excusó- Lo siento.

- Ya veo – dijo el un poco pensativo, luego pareció reaccionar. Tomo una goma que tenía alrededor de su muñeca derecha y ató su cabello en su clásica coletita - ¿Mejor?

Roy se echó a reír mientras levantaba su pulgar de forma afirmativa.

- Es que eres shota. **(N/A: Shota, es decir un chico tierno como una chica o parecido a una)**

Len enarcó una ceja, pero luego sonrió.

- Veo que ya te sientes en confianza con nosotros. Rápido para ser nuevo – En ese punto Roy sintió que había metido la pata – Pero eso es bueno. Me alegra.

Esto Len concluyó con una sonrisa. Roy suspiró y sonrió también.

- Aunque enserio te me haces conocido, parecido a alguien quizás...No sé.

- Yo tampoco... Je je.

Luego se formó un silencio incómodo, aunque el rubio no tardó en romperlo.

- Hoy nosotros nos reuniremos en la casa de Kaito, como en una... _Noche de chicos. _¿Quiéres venir?

- ¿Yo? - se preguntó.

- Sí – confirmó el chico – es una buena manera de conocernos mejor, ya que hay tantos nuevos este año. Los que ya aceptaron fueron 96neko, Meito, León, Mikuo y _Gakepo_.

- Gakupo – corrigió Roy.

- Él.

- Y-o – dijo con algo de inseguridad. Pasar la noche con ocho chicos, contando a Akaito también... ¡Debía dejar de pensar con el poco sentido femenino que tenía! Nadie sabía que era una chica. Y si la descubrían... pensaría en algo en ese momento.

- ¿Roy? - dijo Len. En eso Roy notó que se había sumergido profundamente en sus preocupaciones.

- Ehh.. Sí voy. Gracias por avisarme, Len.

En eso sonó el timbre, y cada uno fue a sus respectivas clases. Cuando Len y Roy entraron, una chica de cabello rosa chicle, que usaba una especie te tocado al estilo maid salió del salón acompañada por Teto. **(N/A: Las maids son las clásicas meseras japonesas, con vestidos de colores, delantal y una especie de diadema de tela con adornos, también conocidos como tocados)**

La clase comenzó como siempre, auque antes explicaron la tardanza de las alumnas paraguayas, llamadas Bler Hernández y Clara Mercado. Claro que todos en la clase soltaron una carcajada, y se escuchó a 96neko decir algo como "_Esa gata me cae bien"._

Luka se sentó en el lugar de Gakupo, ya que este había llegado al colegio pero enseguida se retiró aunque ella no sabía la razón. Gumi había ocupado el lugar de Jonny, ya que este no había ido a clases. Resumiendo, Gumi se sentaba atrás de Luka. ¿Por qué Gumi estaba en el "A"?, pues ni ella lo sabía. Estaban cambiando a muchos alumnos de clase.

La maestra narraba la biografía de Marie Amélia, la fundadora del colegio que llevaba su nombre. No es que a Karin le parecía aburrida su vida pero ya la había oído por lo menos tres veces cada año.

En eso sintió que su peluca se corría. Luka lo notó. Por suerte Miku se levantó y pidió permiso para ir al baño. Con esa distracción Luka quitó de sus bolsillos unas cuantas hebillas negras. Enserio ¿Cuántas hebillas cargaba en sus bolsillos? Ya parecía que las usaba para abrir cerraduras o algo así, es que la cantidad era excesiva y nunca salía de la casa sin muchas hebillas negras consigo ¡Ni dentro de la casa las dejaba!

Karin rápidamente sujetó su peluca y guiño un ojo a Luka en señal de complicidad. Luka le devolvió el gesto. Luego, comenzó a bostezar, aunque disimuladamente.

Al parecer, Roy no era el único aburrido. Gumi para distraerse tamborileaba con sus uñas los lentes de piloto de avión, que siempre usaba sobre la cabeza.

- Gumi - dijo la maestra – deje de hacer ruido.

La chica se detuvo al instante, aunque pocos segundos después empezó a tamborilear la mesa de su pupitre.

- Gumi – repitió la profesora.

Ella dejó de golpear la mesa para pocos instantes luego tamborilear el respaldo de la de Luka, que se sentaba frente a ella. Para entonces la maestra notó que Gumi no cambiaría y se resignó a simplemente fingir no oía a la escandalosa batería improvisada.

Luka, quién estaba ordenando sus hebillas en la mesa, con un extraño patrón, debió dejar de hacer su tarea de precisión con esos objetos tan pequeños para tener que sufrir un "terremoto".

…...

Cuando las clases terminaron, todos los alumnos salieron luego de esperar pacientemente a que saliera el maestro con el que estaban dando clases y... ¡¿A quién engaño?! TODOS salieron corriendo de la clase atropellando al maestro con el cual les tocaba la hora y gritando de felicidad como si fueran criminales que escapaban de la más severa prisión.

Roy se acercó hacia Luka, quien hablaba con Miku.

- Roy – dijo Luka – estaba hablando con Miku. Sus padres no estarán esta noche y me preguntó si podía quedarse en casa esta noche ¿Tienes idea de dónde podríamos hacerle un lugar para dormir?

- Puede dormir en mi cama – dijo Roy, y luego agregó algo nervioso – Hoy me quedaré a dormir en la casa de Kaito con los chicos.

Luka lo vió primero sorprendida y luego con una sonrisa:

- Me alegra que estés haciendo amigos tan pronto – y luego se acercó al oído de su amiga y le susurró – Así no te quedas sola, ya que no te animas a acercarte más a las chicas...por lo menos sí a ellos. Y Kaito es de Meiko, no lo robes.

Karin puso una cara de fastidio, al tiempo que murmuraba "No estoy enamorada"

Luka se alejó de la cara de KarIn y agregó en voz normal.

- Sólo lo dije por si acaso – en eso ella le sonrió pícara.

Miku, Luka y Roy fueron a la casa de los Megurine. En el camino, Luka le explicaba a la peliaqua el por qué de la estadía de Roy en su hogar.

- Yo haré el trabajo con Lapis. Vive exactamente al otro lado de la ciudad, pero los fines de semana me quedo en su casa así que no hay lío.

Roy estaba caminando un poco atrás de sus amigas, con la mirada en el suelo. Dentro suyo se sentía excluído, pero sabía que así sería desde que decidió... pues eso.

- ¡Roy! - dijo Miku, tomando la mano del muchacho y haciéndolo caminar a su paso mientras que este se sorprendía – Me pareces familiar...¿Te conozco de algún lado?

- Me han preguntado eso varias veces – dijo – Pero no lo sé.

Miku puso cara pensativa, llevandose un dedo a la barbilla.

- Que extraño.

Roy asintió algo nervioso.

Luego de una larga caminata, llegaron frente a la casa de Luka. La peli-rosa subió los escalones que llevaban a la puerta y la abrió con la llave.

-Pasen.

Roy se ofreció en guardar la mochila de Miku en la estante lo más "caballerosamente" posible en su naturaleza ruda.

La peliaqua sonrió al tiempo que le daba el bolsón lila en el que cargaba sus útiles. Roy también se ofreció a cargar el bolso de Luka, quien acepto con otra sonrisa, aunque la sonrisa de Luka no era de agradecimiento, era más como la de alguien que había jugado una broma. Una de satisfacción.

Apenas Roy la sujetó, esta cayó pesadamente al suelo, arrastrando con ella al chico.

- ¿Cómo puedes cargar todo esto? - preguntó el castaño mientras hacía esfuerzo en levantar la mochila del suelo.

Luka se encogió de hombros.

Cuando los tres estuvieron sentados para almorzar, Luka y Roy se pusieron a rezar. Miku los miró algo confundida, aunque luego sonrió y se puso a rezar también, uniendo su voz que se perdía entre las palabras que decían sus amigos. Lo que ninguna oyó fue la frase "_Cuida de Luke..."_ Frase que una de las tres pronunció.

En medio de la comida, el celular de Roy sonó. Luka sonrió al reconocer el Ringtone: "Deep Sea Girl" por Luka Megurine, **(N/A: Quizás crean esta una nota innescesaria, pero conozco a varias personas que no saben inglés. Deep Sea Girl significa "La Chica del Fondo del Mar")** una canción que jamás habían cantado en público, aunque varias veces ensayado.

- Permiso, chicas – dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa y salía de la sala. Luego atendió el celular con su voz femenina - ¿Hola?

- _Emm, hola_ – dijo una voz masculina – _creo que llamé al número equivocado._

- Espere ¿Con quién desea hablar?

- _Con Kiseki Roy_ **(N/A: En Japón se suele llamar primero por el apellido. Yo no haré eso, sólo haré que lo hagan cuando desean ser cordiales, o con alguien de alto rango)**

- ¿Kiseki-kun? S-sí, é-el está a-aquí. Yo, ehemm *** **tos * ¡Ya va! ¡Te paso!

Karin calmó sus nervios y cambió su voz.

- ¿Hola?

- _Hola. Quería saber si Len te avisó._

_- _SÍ – cotestó algo inseguro - ¿A qué hora?

-_ A las ocho ya estarán aquí los demás._

_- _Bien, gracias. Adiós.

Roy volvió a la mesa y se sentó en su lugar otra vez.

- ¿No quieres cambiarte de ropa?

Miku asintió, entonces Luka le dijo donde estaba el baño y le llevó su ropa, que consistía en una blusa rosa chicle, con una cinta de adorno en ella, unos shorts de jeans blancos y unas sandalias blancas también.

- Te esperaremos en el cuarto – dijo Luka mientras los tres subían las escaleras. Una vez en el pasillo de arriba, Miku se separó de sus compañeros para ir al baño.

Al entrar a la habitación, Luka miró a Roy. Lo notó muy pensativo, quizás preocupado.

- ¿Karin? - preguntó suavemente Luka.

- Ehh – dijo sobresaltada la otra chica.

- Te veo muy cerrada, ¿Algo te pasa? - perguntó Luka acostándose en su cama.

- No es nada – contestó evasiva Karin. Aunque su mente repetía en su cabeza esa duda... ¿Qué harían ellos si supieran que era una chica? La mayoría la conocía de los años anteriores. Temía perser la confianza de sus amigos. Que Luka lo haya tomado tan bien, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo enterarse que el chico nuevo es en realidad tu amiga vestida de hombre no significaba que todos lo tomarían así. El mundo discrimina.

Roy se acostó en la cama de Luka, a su lado y cerró los ojos para pensar ¿Acaso sería mejor rechazar la invitación? No tenía obligación alguna de ir, pero Miku no tendría un lugar para dormir.

- Roooy – canturreó Luka sacando a Roy de sus pensamientos - ¿Sabes que para una chica es incómodo que un chico esté en su cama?

Roy pidió mil disculpas, de una forma casi desesperada.

- Estoy acostumbrada. ¡Lo siento!

- No importa, _"hombre"_ - bromeó Luka, a lo que las dos rieron.

Luka se sentó en la cama. Cuando Karin se enderezó soltó un quejido llevándose una mano al pecho y otra a la panza. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, por lo que empezó a sangrar.

- Karr ¿ Estás bien? - preguntó Luka preocupada, llamándola por su apodo.

- Sí, no hay problema – mintió, cerrando un ojo con fuerza por el dolor.

- Si tú lo dices – dijo Luka no tan convencida.

Miku entró a la habitación, balanceando sus clásicas coletas. Con su celular en la mano y se sentó en a cama de Roy. Él, rápidamente se limpió la sangre del labio con la manga de su camisa blanca, dejando una mancha carmesí.

- Miren – dijo Miku extendiendo su celular al frente, quedando así frente a la vista de Roy y Luka – Hay un vampiro rondando por el barrio.

- ¿Vampiro? - se preguntó extrañada la peli-rosa.

- ¡No! Ladrón, lo siento. Ví muchas películas anoche – se excusó la peliaqua – Ladrón.

-Aaahh – dijeron Roy y Luka a mismo tiempo.

-Bien, chicas – dijo Roy – Voy a tomar mis cosas y ya me voy.

Miku miró la cama en donde dormiría, y notó algo.

- ¿Esto es tuyo? - preguntó Miku levantando el peluche de un fantasmita.

Los ojos de Roy se volvieron una "X" gigante, por expresar de una manera su mortificación. Ese era el objeto más valioso que tenía, había sido un regalo de toda la familia materna y paterna cuando nació, por lo que le era muy valioso. También recordaba que Jonny, una de las personas a las que más quería en todo el mundo, le había derramado tinta sobre él, por lo que se había hecho más valioso pues consideraba la mancha una "colaboración" en el regalo. Sólo faltaba que su padrastro ponga su "firma" en él, y ya era de parte de toda su familia.

Roy le lanzó a Luka una mirada suplicante, a lo que Luka le devolvió una afirmación de cabeza algo forzada.

- No, Miku. Es mío. Se lo lanzé a Roy esta mañana, de seguro por eso estaba ahí.

Miku dejó el peluche en una estante y quitó de su mochila una revista de moda, cosa que no interesaba ni en lo más mínimo a Karin, así que ella comenzó a preparar sus cosas para irse, no sin antes avisarle a Luka que impidiera que Miku abriera el cajón con sus ropas. ¿Cómo le explicaría Luka la presencia de un sostén en el cajón de Roy?

Roy se fue en dirección de la casa de Kaito, a pie por esa inoportuna campaña de "No Contaminación" .

…...

En Los Angeles, en ese mismo momento, una muchacha de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes miraba la ventana de su habitación.

Vestía la ropa que en ese momento era el último grito de la moda. Su peinado era la imitación exacta a la de una actriz famosa. Sus botas eran la envidia de todas sus compañeras de clase. ¿Amigas? No, compañeras.

Ellas sólo estaban con ella por su hermana mayor. Ann Sweet, cantante que se mudó a Japón a los 13 años para probar su suerte allí, y terminó volviéndose famosa. Ya habían pasado tres años desde eso, ahora Ann Sweet tenía 16 años y ella, su hermana menor, su sombra, 13 años.

Ella era simpática, alegre. Buena persona. Tuvo amigos verdaderos, pero ya no estaban. Todos se habían marchado a otros países, y habían perdido contacto.

Le habían informado de que había conseguido una beca para seguir su escuela en una secundaria de Japón. Volvería a ver a su hermana, que de alguna manera la había traicionado quitándole la posibilidad de hacer amigos verdaderos o de ser ella misma.

Ella quería ser Sanny Sweet, no la hermana menor de Ann Sweet. La grandiosa y talentosa Ann Sweet, o como mejor la conocía ella, la hermana que la abandonó por la fama.

Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar, sin embargo enseguida frunció el ceño y tomó su celular. A veces oír las canciones de su hermana le hacían bien, pero ahora no. Ahora quería borrar rastros de que tenía una hermana y comenzar una nueva vida social en Japón. Si su hermana se había vuelto famosa a los trece..¿Por qué ella no podía? A final de cuentas en ellas corría el mismo sangre. La misma escencia.

Se entregó al sueño, no sin antes murmurar "Allá, en Japón, me volveré famosa".

**¿Qué les pareció? Personalmente no creo que haya salido muy bien. Aunque algo es algo.**

**16 páginas en Word. No pude hacer más por falta de tiempo. **

**¿L.V, viste que Sanny ya apareció? Adelante su aparición porque, no sé. **

**Cambié de Sweet Ann a Ann Sweet, para que "Sweet" sea un apellido. Ahh, el ladrón del que habla Miku no es ninguno de los criminales que van tras ellos. Dentro de poco apareceran en pleno asesinato (bien, asesinato no. Solo en plena escena del crimen. No mataré a nadie por ahora.) Intentaré no exagerar con el Gore por Tambler y por el Rated, aunque quizás lo cambie a Rated T, aunque no tendrá nada muy relevante para ser T. Sólo por precaución.**

**¡Que disfruten! Nos encontramos.**

**Hikari.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenos días! Me estoy matando con un juego de computadora tan fácil para los demás y yo ni lo gane una vez... ¡Voy a morir en el proceso, pero no lo dejo! Es que es un juego de guerra y me da tanta pena mandarles a mis ciudadanitos a luchar. Soy demasiado sentimental.**

**Ejemmm... no les quiero molestar con detalles insignificantes de mi vida.**

**Gracias por los reviews. Bien, creo que seguimos con la historia:**

Mi "otro" yo

Chapter 5: " La cacería del ladrón"

- ¿Cómo que no soy responsable? - se quejaba Bler mientras acariciaba a una gata - ¿Verdad que sí soy responsable? - Le preguntó al animal.

Clara la miraba, sentada frente a ella, cada una en un sofá -¿Sabes que no te responderá?

Bler la miró -Clara, no es mi culpa que Angu no sepa que el papel no se coma.

-¿Angu? - preguntó Clara.

- Sí – contestó la pelirroja – Ella es Angu**.**

Bler movió la cabeza indicando a su mascota. Clara se hechó a reír.

- Pobre gatita. Anguja **(N/A: Anguja es ratón en guaraní, uno de los dos idiomas del Paraguay)** No se lo merece – dijo entre risas, aunque después se detuvo de golpe - ¡Sí lo merece! Pues ella comió los boletos. Por lo menos nos dieron otros.

Bler miró a Clara con cara suplicante.

-¿Por qué no me dejas tenerlo yo? - dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Porque eres irresponsable – dijo la chica de cabello castaño. Luego vió que su amiga iba a abrir la boca entonces agregó – Y no me digas lo contrario, porque es tu responsabilidad como dueña enseñarle a tu gata-ratón lo que tiene que comer y lo que no.

Bler tuvo que aceptar que esta vez Clara tenía razón.

- Miauuu – gruñó la chica mientras se acomodaba la vincha con las orejas de neko.

…...

Roy llegó a la casa de los Shion. Eran muchos hermanos y primos, pero los únicos que vivían ahí eran Kaito y Akaito, claro que junto a un adulto. En este caso el adulto era su padre. Su madre estaba en otro país trabajando, aunque siempre que podía iba a visitar a sus hijos.

Tocó el timbre, aferrándose al bolso gris, algo desgastado, con nervios. Antes de que atiendan, se escucharon unos reclamos y algunos golpes.

Kaito abrió la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una mancha rubia se le adelantó.

- Buenos días, chico nuevo – dijo en tono de broma - ¿Quiéres tapioca?

- Emmm.. no gracias – contestó al "chico" rubio del pircing.

- Kuro-san –dijo una muchacha de cabello azul – Terminarás asustándolo.

Roy se fijó en la chica. Su cabello y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Kaito. Su parecido era considerable, aunque ella obviamente se veía más femenina.

- Hola – se presentó la peliazul – soy Kaiko Shion, la prima de este idiota y este helado-maniaco.

Akaito y Kaito miraron a la chica con una mirada de enojo.

-¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó Roy, que aún estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

- Claro. Lo siento – dijo Kaito, para luego mirar con resentimiento a 96neko.

Al pasar, a Karin casi se le para el corazón. ¡¿Qué hacía Daniel ahí?! Claro, de seguro lo habían invitado después que a ella. No, no debía mirarlo a los ojos. Mirarlo a los ojos de seguro le daría un ataque horrible de sinceridad y lo diría todo. ¿Síntomas del amor? ¡Nadie lo sabe!

Cada uno tomó un control, puesto a que jugaban un videojuego de lucha. Cada cual por su lado. Todos contra todos.

Mikuo siempre era el que moría primero, y 96neko junto a Len ganaban.

- ¿Quiéres ser de nuestro equipo? - preguntó Len al recién llegado, tendiéndole un control.

- ¡No vale alianza! - gritó molesto el gemelo de Miku.

- ¡Sí vale! - gritaron al unisóno Len y 96neko.

Kaiko pasó cerca de ellos, ondeando su blanca bufanda, y cargando un bolso rosa pálido. Se despidió de todos como si los conociera de toda la vida, aunque los veía por primera vez.

- ¿Dónde vas? - preguntó Kaito.

- Voy a casa de Lenka. – contestó – Cuando suspendieron las aulas en el internado Lenka volvió a su casa, así como vine aquí a molestarles un poco. Como ella vive cerca de aquí voy a aprovechar. Está tan sola, sin nada de compañía.

- Bien. Nos vemos.

- Cuida a Katah – dijo Kaiko desde afuera. Se acercó a cerrar la puerta y su mirada se cruzó con la de Meito, el mellizo menor de Meiko. En ese momento los dos se sonrojaron levemente y Kaiko cerró la puerta.

Mikuo enfocó su mirada en el menú del videojuego que jugaban y dijo:

- Si van a hacer alianza yo también lo haré... Kaito, Akaito, Daniel... ¡A mi equipo!

- Si lo haremos así.., Meito, Roy, León.. - dijo 96neko.

- Hey, ustedes son más – lloriqueo Akaito.

-¡Chist! - dijeron Len y 96neko.

Los del otro equipo pusieron cara enfadada viendo como 96neko y Len chocaban los puños.

- Entonces seremos el equipo 1 – reclamó Akaito.

Pocos segundos después se leía en la pantalla claramente las palabras "Team 2: Win. Team 1: Lose"

96neko gritaba de alegría victoria tras otra. En verdad el equipo dos tenía a los mejores gamers. La chica rubia abrazaba a todos los de su equipo soltando comentarios como "Has usado bien la pistola de fuego, pero no descuides tu espalda" o "Luchaste bien pero ese personaje es más útil con los ataques de corta distancia" mientras Len se golpeaba la frente con su mano. Estaba loca, enserio.

Los del equipo contrario lloraban cómicamente mientras Daniel intentaba levantarles los ánimos, cosa que no era muy fácil con cierta neko echándoles en cara que perdieron.

Entrada la noche todos ya estaban en pijamas. Los mellizos Kaito y Akaito (quien moría de sueño) llevaron los colchones a la sala, donde dormirían.

Sortearon quien se quedaría en cada uno de las extrañas e improvisadas camas que habían escogido a falta de suficientes colchones.

A Meito le tocó el preciado sofá, el único lugar cómodo en el que se está sólo. Len fue acomodado en algún lugar desconocido, pues nadie lo volvío a encontrar, sólo oían su voz. Kaito y Mikuo compartieron un colchón. Daniel y León compartieron otro. 96neko y Roy compartieron el último colchón que había libre. Por último, Akaito había decidido dormir en la silla de madera, para no compartir lugar con nadie.

- La próxima vez recuérdenme traer un colchón aquí – se oyó decir a la voz de Len desde quien sabe donde.

De pronto, el rubio apareció sentado en el sofá al lado de Meito, comiendo una banana. Apelando que se quedaría ahí hasta la hora de dormir, y que si despertaba con dolor de espalda culparía a los Shion.

- ¿A ustedes le gustan los ánimes? - preguntó Kaito.

- Supongo que si a alguien no le gustara no se atrevería a admitirlo aquí, en Japón – dijo con lógica Len.

- ¿Qué género de manga o ánime les gusta más? - preguntó 96neko animada. Como Luka, que creía que Kuro-san era un chico, casi todos allí creían lo mismo.

- A mí me gusta el Gore **(N/A: Algo así como terror) –** dijo Akaito haciendose el valiente.

- No mientas – dijo Kaito entre risas – La última vez que vimos algo con Gore me rogaste si podías dormir en mi cuarto. Eres un miedoso de primera.

Todos lo miraron riendo, mientras el pelirrojo hacía cara de ofendido.

- A mí me gustan cualquier tipo, mientras no tenga Gore – dijo Meito.

- A mí no me gusta el Trap - dijo Kaito mientras atrapaba un balón de soccer lanzado por León – No le veo mucho sentido a la cosa, si veo a uno le lanzó este balón a la cara.

A Roy se le heló la sangre por un momento. "_No tolera el Trap. ¡Estoy en la casa de alguien que no tolera el Trap! Yo hago Trap, estoy muerta" _

_- _¿Por qué Gakupo no vino? - preguntó Akaito, mietras devoraba chile picante aparecido de la nada.

- Parece que su hermana _Gakeko _tuvo fiebre y _Gakepo _se quedó cuidándola- dijo Len, comiendo otra banana. Al parecer el pelirrojo no era el único con la capacidad de quitar comida de los lugares menos esperados.

- Es Gakuko y Gakupo – dijo Akaito – Ni los tengo en mi clase y sé sus nombres.

Len se encogió de hombros devorando otro plátano.

…...

En la casa de los Kasane, Teto subía las escaleras acompañada de la misma chica con tocado de maid de la última vez.

- Ted – dijo la pelirroja tocando la puerta con una mano mientras con la otra tomaba la mano de la pelirrosa – Mira quien entra en el octavo "C"

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta de su habitación para reprender a su hermana por gritar tan tarde cuando vió a la joven que venía junto a su gemela menor.

- ¡Hola Ted! - dijo la chica abrazando al joven.

- ¡Momo! - dijo el joven sorprendido – Te has mudado a Tokio, genial.

- Sí – dijo Teto – Momo ha venido, entonces no seremos solamente dos UTAU en la escuela, ¡Seremos tres!

Los UTAUloids eran como los Vocaloids, una comunidad de cantantes, al estilo fanservice además de otras comunidades, como los Voyakirilloyds y los Utaites. Ni Teto ni Ted habian visto en el colegio a algún Voyakirilloyd, y sólo a un Utaite: 96neko. En cambio, el colegio estaba lleno de Vocaloids.

La pelirrosa sonrió soltándose del abrazo para arreglar el tocado que se deslizaba lentamente en su cabellera. Luego, Momo volvió al lado de su amiga.

- Viviré con mi tía aquí cerca, así que seremos vecinos. Mi casa es la del frente.

Teto sonrió alegremente mientras agregaba energéticamente : - ¡Entonces vendrás a visitarnos siempre!

Momo y Ted se miraron con algo de pena ajena y sonrieron nerviosamente, viendo como la pelirroja levantaba un pie en el aire y un puño extendido hacia arriba con una sonrisa congelada.

Momo alegó que debía irse, ya que no quería volver tan tarde aunque fuera cuestión únicamente de cruzar la calle. "Nos vemos"

…...

Los muchachos en la casa de Kaito conversaban sobre cualquier cosa, lanzándose el balón de soccer en un un vaivén que mareaba completamente a Meito quien se limitó a cerrar los ojos que se habían vuelto espirales.

En cambio 96neko y Len entrenaban a Meito, León y a Roy en "El Sagrado Arte de los Videojuegos", como decía la rubia mientras soltaba algunos halagos a su bebida favorita.

- Kuro-chan – dijo Len, aunque con las miradas curiosas él cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho – Ejemm, Kuro-kun. Chico… jejeje – dijo golpeando la espalda a su amiga provocando que el control de la consola cayera de sus dedos cayendo en el colchón, ya que se había sentado en el sofá al lado de Len para reforzar su equipo de gamers.

La muchacha hizo un puchero y levantó el control. - ¿Qué?

Len abrió la boca para hablar cuando un sonido metálico lo interrumpio.

- ¿Saben que hay un ladrón rondando por aquí? - preguntó Mikuo con un toque pícaro en su expresión.

Kaito lo miró unos instantes, y luego miró a Meito, esperando alguna reacción cobarde suya, aunque no vió ninguna señal extraña.

- ¡Organicemos una cacería de ladrón!- dijo emocionado Mikuo, mientras todos lo veían como a un débil mental diciendo estupideces (sin ofender pero así pusieron todos su cara)

Kaito volvió a ver a Meito, y esta vez reflejaba cierto temor.

- ¡Con los delincuentes no se juega! - exclamó frustrado el hermano de Meiko.

Mikuo le lanza una mirada con un casi imperceptible tinte reprobatorio: - No debemos mostrarnos cobardes, hay que demostrar que en esta casa no se roba. ¿Alguno quiere quedar como cobarde?

Todos se vieron entre ellos y permanecieron en silencio, menos Meito que dejó en claro que todos ya sabían que era cobarde.

Roy se sorprendió por lo sencillo que se tomaba las cosas ese tal de Mikuo, y como los demás se dejaban llevar.

- Entonces... - comenzó el peliaqua, pero fue interrumpido por una voz a su lado.

- Entonces cada uno deberá buscar sus armas – dijo Roy tranquilamente.

- ¿¡ARMAS!?-exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

- No deben pensar salir a buscar a un ladrón indefensos ¿O sí?. No hablo de pistolas o algo así, algo improvisado.

Los demás asintieron algo desconcertados, cunado escucharon un sonido metálico de nuevo. En eso todos salieron corriendo en busca de sus "armas" para salir al ataque, incluyendo a Roy.

Len entró a la cocina y tomo una cuchara de madera, alegando que era la única arma que sabía manejar. Mikuo sacó del bolsón que trajo con su pijama (que para todos los chicos, 96neko y Karin consistía en ropa vieja, nadie gastaba dinero en una prenda exclusivamente para dormir) una enciclopedia.

- ¿Un libro? - preguntó Akaito saliendo del baño con un líquido limpia vidrio en rociador.

- Sí. Las enciclopedias son tan pesadas. Es imposible no desmayarse con una de estas golpeando tu cabeza.

- ¿Quién lleva una enciclopedia a la casa de su amigo? - preguntó el pelirrojo.

- La llevo siempre conmigo – contestó Mikuo.

- ¿Quién lleva una enciclopedia a todas partes? - Preguntó 96neko con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Yo! - contestó Mikuo ofendido.

96neko le quitó la lengua al peliaqua con un toque de picardía y subió las escaleras, encontrando unas chancletas rosas **(N/A: Ojotas, esos zapatos de goma)** y decidió que esos zapatos, seguramente de Kaiko, serían sus armas.

Kaito tomó un boomerang que estaba en la sala, donde estaban los colchones, mientras intentaba convencer Meito de que soltara la lámpara de la cual estaba firmemente aferrado con aire de niño egoísta. El peliazul estaba convencido que si su amigo llegaba a ver al ladrón soltaría la lámpara y saldría corriendo, haciendo añicos ese frágil objeto, por lo que hacía lo imposible para arrebatarle el objeto de las manos.

Daniel tomó un bate y León el balón de soccer que se lanzaban.

Roy por su parte, tomó una escoba que estaba en el suelo tirada. Apenas la tuvo entre sus manos un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_- Karin – inició Jonny._

_La castaña, que se encontraba barriendo el suelo del corredor con la escoba, dejó su trabajo para ver a ese muchacho de su edad que penetró en su vida como secuela de la boda de su madre con su padre. En ese entonces no eran tan unidos como lo serían luego, sin embargo una tímida amistad empezaba a brotar, que luego se transformaría en una inquebrantable complicidad y hermandad._

_Acababan de mudarse todos juntos a la casa que sería el actual hogar de Karin y su familia y se encontraban haciendo el aseo y desempacando. Jonny se encontraba entre dos habitaciones ubicadas una al lado de la otra. Una estaba pintada de rosa y la otra de gris. _

_-Puedes elegir cual habitación quieres – dijo siendo gentil, completamente convencido que cualquier muchacha elegiría la habitación rosa, pero no contó con Karin._

_- ¡Gracias! - exclamó Karin entrando a la habitación gris con algunas cajas con sus pertenencias en un brazo y la escoba en el otro._

_Un intento de razonar ya no sería útil, pues aclarando que sería su habitación y la protegería de curiosos como él blandía la escoba como si fuera su espada. Desde ese día ella siempre tenía la escoba a mano para amenazar a Jonny si estuviera en una distancia corta de la puerta de su cuarto._

_Y así Jonny se vió condenado a tener una habitación rosa._

Sonrío al recordar a su hermanastro, y aún más al recordar las vergüenzas que pasó cuando sus compañeros entraban.

Los muchachos, listos para defender la casa de los Shion.

96neko fue elegida "Líder de la Operación" por su "Gran Desempeño en el Campo de Batalla", mérito logrado por el puntaje más alto en el videojuego que jugaban.

- ¡¿Todos listos?! – preguntó la neko.

- ¡Hai! – contestaron unos seguros y otros no tanto. Todos menos una persona.

-¡No! – Meito temblaba aferrándose a "su" lámpara.

- ¡Suelta eso! ¡Es frágil! – reclamó furioso el Shion de cabello azul, visiblemente enojado.

-¡No! – contestó con un puchero a lo Rin, aferrándose al frágil objeto.

Mientras Kaito y Meito peleaban, 96neko dirigía las tropas fuera de la habitación para ordenarlas por sectores alrededor de la zona. Ambos muchachos debieron correr para alcanzar a los demás.

- Len, Kaito y Akaito vayan al lado derecho – dijo la rubia.

Los tres asintieron con un "Hai"

- León y Daniel, rodeen la casa por la izquierda – dijo la comandante. Ambos asintieron – Mikuo, cruza la calle y vigila la siguiente cuadra.

- ¿Por qué yo solo? – pregunto este triste.

- ¿Quieres parecerte a Meito o a alguien con una pizca de valor? – preguntó 96neko con una sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! – dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Meito – dijo la rubia señalándolo con el índice – te quedarás en la casa como guardián.

- ¿Por qué yo solo? – preguntó desesperado.

- Dije que Mikuo y Meito se parecían – sonrió algo malvadamente 96neko. Ambos muchachos giraron la cara molestos. - Roy, tú y yo subiremos el techo para vigilar desde arriba ¿Ok?.

- ¡¿Le preguntas a él que le parece a él y a nosotros no?! – gritó enfadado Meito – ¡A mí me parece que no quiero estar solo!

Sin embargo, la rubia los ignoró mientras levantaba el pulgar a Roy guiñando un ojo cómplicemente, gesto que Roy imitó con algo de timidez.

Ambas chicas subieron el techo, 96neko más ágilmente que Karin, sin embargo las dos llegaron a la cima del techo.

Roy mirando el cielo estrellado dejo escapar una exclamación sin cambiar su voz. Rápidamente notó su error cuando el neko lo miró.

-¡Ahí está! – gritó 96neko señalando a una robusta sombra de por lo menos 40 años.

La rubia corrió y de un salto bajo del techo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

96neko se detuvo al estar frente a la calle y miró atentamente a cualquier movimiento, en eso vió el cubo de basura tirado en la calle. De seguro eso había provocado el sonido que los alertó.

El ladrón era muy torpe, además de no parecer nada profesional en el asunto de ser ladrón, y 96neko tenía todo el derecho de decirlo. Sabía cómo debía ser un ladrón… por experiencia propia.

Por la razón de la torpeza del delincuente la policía no ponía mucho empeño en buscarlo. Era más importante dar la caza a los Yanderes, su número había aumentado alarmantemente. Eran enamorados obsesivos. El romance moría, los antes dulces jóvenes eran ahora crueles y peligrosos asesinos psicóticos.

96neko lanzó ambas zapatillas pero sólo rozaron al hombre, quien corrió a la otra cuadra, atravesando la calle.

La rubia fue donde aterrizaron las zapatillas y las recogió, mientras veía por donde corrió el ladrón.

- Suerte, Mikuo – murmuró divertida.

El peliaqua caminaba de un lado a otro, nervioso. "¿Acaso Meito me contagió la todo-fobia?".

Mikuo oyó unos pasos. Al volver su cabeza vió a un hombre gordo sin ningún rasgo importante. El hombre caminaba a paso rápido murmurando algo como "Maldito neko lanza zapatos".

Al adolescente esa frase no significó nada. Sin embargo notó como el hombre daba media vuelta, aparentemente sin percatarse de su presencia. "Un neko baka no me impedirá asaltar una casa"

Mikuo saltó con esa frase y se abalanzó al ladrón con su enciclopedia. Sí, su enciclopedia. Rara vez la habrá leído, y en esas raras veces sólo llegaba máximo una frase. Él llevaba su bendita enciclopedia a todas partes. Era su "arma legal" para defenderse. ¿Quién no termina inconsciente después de recibir un golpe en su cabeza con uno de esos "ladrillos disfrazados de conocimientos inútiles en la vida de un joven"? Mikuo se había vuelto inseparable de ese libro, y su peso ya no le importaba.

En fin, el punto era que el muchacho se abalanzó al hombre con la enciclopedia en manos. Pero el hombre lo esquivó y el golpe fue a parar en su brazo izquierdo.

El ladrón volvió a correr a la cuadra de la casa de los Shion. 96neko volvió a lanzar las zapatillas al ver a la sombra acercándose. No tuvo piedad a la hora de implementar una horrible fuerza que al chocar con la corpulenta espalda del hombre.

96neko vió como el hombre corría hacia el sector de Akaito, Kaito y Len. La rubia se desabrochó la cadena que conectaba su arete con el pircing de su labio, dejando solo las argollas para que no sean un estorbo y subió al techo para avisar a Roy que el ladrón estaba cerca.

Los mellizos Shion y Len levantaban sus armas, alertados por el sonido del impacto de las zapatillas al chocar contra su objetivo.

Akaito disparó el spray limpia-algo (sinceramente nadie recordaba si era limpia-pisos, limpia-vidrios o limpia-….. ¡Lo que sea que limpie!) a los ojos del intento de ladrón, quien empezó resfregarselos desesperadamente.

…

Mientras tanto, León y Daniel estaban sentados en el césped.

El moreno clavó su vista en la nada, murmurando "Karin".

- ¿Qué? – preguntó León.

- No, nada. Sólo pensaba en voz alta – contestó Daniel.

- ¿Era tu novia? – preguntó el estadounidense.

- No. No la veo desde los nueve años, pero me gustaba – su expresión era nostálgica, pero sonreía divertido – veíamos el cielo en los campamentos y le explicaba las constelaciones y... ella no entendía nada.

- Su apellido… ¿No era Vall?

Daniel lo vió con curiosidad: - ¿De dónde la conoces?

- Era nuestra compañera hasta el año pasado, pero este año viajó a Itala.

El chico se deprimió de pronto. ¿Acaso si él se quedaba un año más en su país la hubiera visto? Era una pena que el destino jugara tan cruel con él.

- Y... ¿Cómo es ahora? - pregutó el joven resignándose a que posiblemente no volvería a verla.

_- _Mmmm – León pensó como describir a su compañera. No la conocía profundamente pero algo de ella sabía – No se la ha visto jamás con falda, en el colegio sólo la usaba para presentaciones y el resto de los días venía con el uniforme de educación física.

León, al pensar en Karin, se le venía la imagen de una chica con pantalones de buzo verde, y una camiseta blanca con la insignia del colegio en su centro. O imaginaba a una chica con un traje parecido a los de los karatekas o taekwondistas, pero negro, cinturón grueso negro sosteniendo un palo largo de madera.

Daniel, al pensar en Karin, se le venía la imagen de una niñita vestida con el vestido gris de su anterior colegio y con una coronita de princesa o unos moños en el cabello siempre primorosamente peinado y sosteniendo un fantasmita de peluche.

- También es la única chica en el equipo de lucha – continuó el estadounidense – y la única persona que conozco capaz de partir una sandía con un golpe de karate.

León quitó de su bolsillo su celular y le mostró a Daniel una foto en la que aparecían Mikuo, Miku, Neru (usando su celular), Gumi, Gumiya, Ted, Teto, Lapis, Luka, Len, Rin, 96neko,Meiko, Meito Jonny y Karin. Todos completamente aplastados para que entren en la fotografía.

Daniel tomó el celular y revisó cada cara hasta dar con una chica haciendo "cuernitos" con los dedos a Meiko, quien parecía no darse cuenta. Vió su cabello, antes extremadamente largo y ahora a la altura de los hombros. Usaba camiseta, no blusa como la recordaba. No parecía importarle mucho como saldría en la foto, quitaba la lengua guiñando un ojo. Lo que sí notó Daniel eran sus ojos verdes esmeraldas que no habían cambiado, sólo que ahora traían picardía.

Sólo recordar como la había conocido...

_En un colegio de Tokio, Daniel cursaba el primer grado de la primaria con seis años. Él caminaba tranquilamente en una mañana soleada cuando de pronto una niña lo embistió._

_- Auch – dijo la niñita – Duele._

_- ¡Por apurada! - reclamó Daniel quitándo la lengua._

_La niña lo miró con cara de pocos amigos cuando un niño de un grado mayor._

_- Miren quien está aquí, la princesita fracasada – dijo el niño, que honestamente no era bueno para los insultos._

_- ¡¿Cómo que fracasada?! - gritó trastornada Karin – Inepto. _

_En verdad ella era muy pequeña, no medía sus palabras. Ya de más grande jamás se la oyó pronunciar una grosería o un insulto muy fuerte._

_Daniel abrió bien los ojos. Nadie diría que esa niña con el cabello lleno de flores con una corona y aferrándose a un peluche de un fantasma parecido a "Boo" de Mario Bros. _

_El niño moreno se colocó frente a ella y dijo al otro niño que se aleje. _

_El mayor ni se inmutó y ya iba a decir algo cuando la maestra llamó a los de segundo grado a que entren a sus aulas._

_La muchacha vió al niño, que de hecho ni había ningún acto heroico, pero se había ganado su aprecio._

_- ¿Quieres ser mi _mejor_ amiga?- preguntó el niño de piel morena. De pequeños, los niños __**(N/A: por lo menos yo era así)**__ suelen preguntar al niño que acaban de conocer si quiere ser su mejor amigo. Con el tiempo, estos dos niños vieron si su amistad tenía fundamento. En el caso de Daniel y Karin, su amistad creció dando sólidas raíces, que con el tiempo se convirtió en una tímida atracción._

_- ¡Sí! – Contestó alegre la pequeña - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

_Exacto. Ya eran mejores amigos antes de saber sus nombres. _

_- Dani. ¿Y el tuyo?_

_- Karin. Me tengo que ir rápido._

_- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Daniel curioso._

_- Mis amigas quieren que juegue a las princesas con ellas – contestó._

_- ¿Y?_

_- ¡Tengo que buscar una bazooka!- gritó emocionada estas palabras que impactaron al niño._

_- ¿Por qué una bazooka?- preguntó algo intimidado._

_- Las princesas tenemos que defenderse. ¡Y luchar contra los malos!- al parecer la niña se emocionaba al hablar sobre armas._

_- Te ayudo a buscar, entonces – dijo el pequeño con un suspiro de resignación._

_Los dos niños entraron en el arenero a buscar dicha arma._

_Karin prácticamente se enterró en el arenero, así que cualquiera que pasara cerca podría apreciar una montañita de arena acumulada._

_Al salir estaba enteramente marrón, excepto sus ojos esmeraldas._

_- Que ojos lindos – murmuró Daniel embelesado._

_La niña pareció caer en un trance: - Gracias – llegó a decir. Sin embargo el dulce momento no duró mucho, pues agitando una gruesa rama dos veces su tamaño - ¡Encontré una bazooka!_

_Una maestra que estaba cerca se desmayó al oír a la niña mientras que los amigos reían._

Ahora que Daniel se ponía a pensar… ¿Qué tipo de niña de seis años quiere una bazooka para jugar a las princesas? Karin era rara, esa era una de sus cualidades.

…

Volviendo a los Shion y Len, el rubio golpeó al ladrón con la cuchara de madera, pero este otra vez volvó a correr. Ahora el objetivo del ladrón no era ya robar, sino escapar de esa pandilla de muchachos.

Kaito lanzó el boomerang hacia el intruso. Estaba ahí, girando con maestría. Si pusiéramos cámara lenta podríamos notar la expresión de precisión de Kaito, la expresión de ilusión de Len y el lento bostezo de Akaito. También veríamos como el boomerang cambiaba de rumbo y golpeaba la frente de Kaito.

- Odio estas cosas – dijo entre dientes el peliazul.

El hombre corrió pero tuvo la mala suerte de dar con Daniel y León.

Kaito por su parte, recordó cierta lámpara en manos de cierto chico y se pusó a correr hacia la entrada de la casa.

- ¡MEITO! – gritó al entrar.

El muchacho, del susto, dejó caer el objeto, que por suerte no se rompió al aterrizar en el colchón.

El mayor rápidamente recogió la lámpara y la dejo sobre una mesa en la cual descansaban diversos objetos como unas cajitas y algunos adornos.

Meito observó al objeto con cierta pena, y haciendo otro puchero de niño pequeño dijo: - Pero estaré desprotegido.

- Toma- dijo Kaito lanzando al muchacho un paraguas negro que estaba apoyado en la pared de la habitación- ¿Ya dejas de paz a la lámpara antes que se haga trizas?

Meito asintió satisfecho mientras Kaito pensaba que de veras ese muchacho era el único capaz de hacerlo salir de sus casillas.

…...

León pateó su balón de soccer justo detrás de las rodillas del ladrón, provocando que este cayera arrodillado en el suelo. Daniel corrió hacia donde se encontraba apuntándolo con un bate cuando un grito agudo cortó el aire y del cielo cayó una mancha aterrizando sobre el moreno.

- ¡Gomenasai! - pidió desesperadamente una rubia haciendo una reverencia. Ella había subido arriba a ver como andaba todo por allí cuando resbaló y cayó del techo. Por suerte este se inclinaba en los costados, así que la caída fue de unos dos metros y poco pero se salvó de romperse las costillas gracias a Daniel.

- ¡¿Kuro-kun?! - gritó desde el techo Roy- ¿Estas bien?

- Hai – dijo el citado – No te preocupes.

Roy se deslizó dificultuosamente desde el techo hasta llegar al suelo con ayuda de algunos árboles.

Todos habían abandonado sus puestos, incluyendo a Meito, atraídos por el grito de 96neko.

León volteó hacia donde había derribado al hombre pero este no se encontraba allí, aunque si alguien forzaba la vista podría apreciar su silueta trazada en el aire por imperceptibles líneas punteadas.

- ¡Allí está! - dijo Akaito señalando a una sombra corriendo por su vida.

Roy corrió hacia donde el ladrón estaba, derrapando un poco por la velocidad implementada.

- ¡Alejate! - gritó con las palabras duramente atravesando su garganta. No se podía llamarla valiente, sin embargo el valor le llegó al ver a sus nuevos amigos, quienes habían dado todo lo que podían.

El ladrón estaba a punto de contestar algo pero las palabras no llegaron a salir de su boca al ver a todos los chicos apuntandolo con distintas armas, algunas demasiado estrafalarias. Lo que de veras atemorizó al ladrón fue la expresión determinada de sus ojos.

- ¡Me rindo! - dijo el ladrón algo resugnado y otro poco horrorizado. Si todos los jóvenes actuales fueran así de tercos y aventureros podría considerar el fin de su carrera.

- ¡Ganamos la cacería del ladrón! - exclamó contento Mikuo.

En eso 96neko le dió un golpe en la cabeza, también conocido como zape o tuque, al muchacho peliaqua.

Los muchachos procedieron a atar al ladrón al mismo árbol que Roy había usado para bajar del techo y colocaron a 96neko como guardia.

En eso Akaito marcó el número de la policía, pero desperdició tiempo coqueteando con la secretaria que lo atendió.

- ¿Ya has hecho la denuncia? - preguntó Daniel en un reclamo.

- Lo siento _baby_, pero deberemos posponer esta conversación. Te llamo luego. ¿Ok? - dijo Akaito con una voz seductora algo forzada. Todos los presentes se sorprendieron que las palabras "posponer" y "conversación" estén en su vocabulario.

_- _¡Dámelo! - reclamó León arrebatando el celular de las manos del pelirrojo – Buenos días. Quiero hacer denuncia por intento de robo.

Todos conversaban en el patio, menos 96neko que comenzaba a cabecear. El sueño la invadía poco a poco mientras que apenas lograba mantener los párpados abiertos.

Cuando la policía llegó, notaron que a los pies del árbol estaban las cuerdas desatadas... y cierto neko durmiendo placidamente.

Los adolescentes lo miraron furiosos, mientras que el rubio de seguro soñaba o con gatos o con tapioca.

Akaito le disparó el líquido limpia-algo a 96neko, quien despertó dando un certer rostro en medio de la cara del pelirrojo con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Bonito golpe – murmuró Roy, con una sonrisa.

Cuando la policía abandonó el lugar, creyendo qe fue alguna broma hecha por un par de adolescentes, los jóvenes volvieron cada uno a la casa donde fácilmente conciliaron el sueño por el cansancio que les había producido la persecución.

Karin tuvo una extraña pesadilla, en la cual aparecía una silueta con un afilado objeto en su mano que refulgía con un resplandor. Al lado de la primera silueta aparecía otra sombra que sostenía algo parecido a una pistola y la apuntaba hacia delante.

Una voz femenina, muy conocida para ella, le decía "Cuidado, no todo es lo que parece. Cuida tus espaldas y aleja a tu sangre de tí"

Las imágenes se disipaban y se convertían en un sueño normal.

**Gracias por su paciencia, la internet acaba de volver.**

**- Misachiixd: Noté que cambiaste de nombre (no sabía que eso era posible). Lo siento por no poner tu nuevo nombre pero estoy en una computadora sin internet y aún no lo recuerdo. Gracias por tu continuo apoyo. :). Estaré continuamente esperando tus reviews.**

**- Pony Kagamine: Sí, tienes toda la razón. Fanfiction desde el celular es una tortura. Yo lo leo siempre desde ahí y me marea porque no es igual al de la computadora... y el de la computadora me marea porque no es igual al del celular XD. Sigue como siempre! Esperaré tus comentarios.**

**Ok, la historia se volverá seria en algunos capítulos, sin embargo aún debo hacer el capítulo dedicado a DianisMarkagamine, que estará en dos o tres capítulos.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Hikari.**


End file.
